


The Quest

by Shinigami24



Series: Kingdom of Soul Mates [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Animal Transformation, Claiming, F/F, F/M, Fem!Danny, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Magic, Mates, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Abuse, Past Mpreg, Slow Build, Spells & Enchantments, Spirit!Lydia, Werewolves, Witches, Wizards, kanima!Jackson - Freeform, soul mates, wolf!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 38,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group goes on an expedition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is Betsie, posting my first single work; 'Kingdom of Soul Mates'. This takes place in an alternate medieval universe. I will try my best to explain how this world works, as the best as I can without spoiling the story.  
> Soul mates, magic and mythical creatures exists. Males can bear children. Werewolves can turn into actual wolves. Human magic users are called wizards and witches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own the plot and the ocs I created! I borrowed Jeff Davis's characters for this series.

There are two kingdoms named Cano Gleann and Aster Aiyan respectively. Cano Gleann meaning Wolf Valley is home to lycanthopes and numerous assorted were creatures. The geography consists of blue-green ponds and lakes. The fortified castle lies in a rural town surrounded by country farms and woods. There are various settlements with schools and libraries dotted throughout the land. The citizens make their own products and grow their own food. Their usual method of travel includes horses, carriages and trains. The only way in and out of the kingdom is by rail and road.

* * *

 To the south of Cano Gleann lies Aster Aiyan. Aster Aiyan meaning, Star Light, is home to humans, wizards, witches, and supernatural beings. Three quarters of Aster Aiyan citizens can use magic. The kingdom is split up into five parts of territories. The north territory leads to the border line and consists of low rolling hills and flood plains. The west and east territories consists of mountain ridges, valleys and dales. The south part is naturally populated with marshlands and swamps. In the center of Aster Aiyan is the trade city capital; Magi Dale. Rivers, lakes and ponds crisscross and dots the kingdom. Magi Dale is made up of hills with the castle laid smack dab in the middle.  Surrounding the stone and marble castle is a city with markets, docks and 18th century architecture mixed in. In addition to the scenery there are houses, schools, and a library. There are extra options for transportation. Travelers can choose from which route to take from water, air, road, and rail. Visitors to Aster Aiyan can enter by carriages, horses, ferryboats, aeroplanes and locomotive passenger trains.

* * *

 The self sufficient Cano Gleann is ruled by King William and Queen Talia Hale, a mated pair of werewolves. They have three living children and are the Alpha pair of their large werewolf pack. Prince Derek Hale, a born beta werewolf, became an Alpha when he killed a rogue Alpha werewolf. Derek has his own small pack, and it is slowly growing. He is betrothed to Stiles Stilinski, prince apparent to Aster Aiyan, a childhood friend and soul mate. The werewolf prince is extremely protective of his loved ones and is a strong skilled fighter.

* * *

Aster Aiyan is ruled by King Noah and Queen Claudia Stilinski. The peaceful and benevolent rulers and their son Mieczyslaw is very much loved by their subjects. Mieczyslaw who prefers to be called Stiles, is very loyal to his loved ones in addition to being protective. He is Derek's betrothed and soul mate.

* * *

The Stilinski kingdom was once a happy and prospering realm, but sadly, good attracts evil. The kingdom fell and the rulers were killed with numerous innocents. Several knights were killed defending their country. The rare few vassals managed to flee to their neighboring nations. The queen's final act before her death was to send her beloved son to safety with two companions. The prince's loyal friends and guardians were captured and enchanted before being scattered to four corners of the sphere. The tyrant Gerard Argent usurped the throne, ruling with cruelty and injustice, imposing taxation and brutal punishment. His supporters would get away with committing unlawful acts. For years the citizens endured the tyrannical despot, waiting for their beloved prince to return to liberate them, and also for a chance to begin the movement to take their nation back. Then one day, their chance came, when kingdoms collided and a common enemy made their presence known...


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek receives a quest, and the enemy makes their move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with chapter 1! Hopefully the length makes up for the depressingly short prologue!

**_Cano Gleann, Year 39, Third Age;_ **

"We need you to retrieve your betrothed, so we can restore him to his rightful throne. The citizens have suffered under Gerard Argent's tyranny long enough." a dark-haired man with hazel eyes was saying. The man was Peter Hale, age thirty-nine. He also was the younger brother of King William. Peter was a born beta werewolf and Commander-in-chief of the kingdom military forces. Together both he and his husband and mate Christopher worked as a team to command the royal army. Chris had a network of spies that made daily reports on the state of affairs in their neighboring kingdoms.

"Are you joking?" a twenty-one years old man with short black hair and hazel eyes asked suspiciously. He was Derek Hale, a werewolf Alpha prince, with his own growing pack. At the moment the alpha wolf was feeling a mixture of emotions, the most prominent one being joy. But he was wary, what if it was a twisted joke, or a false lead again?

"It's not a joke, we found Stiles in Cherry Country. He is with two others. One of the pages that escaped, and a small child." Chris was reading from his report. Chris had short blond hair with blue eyes, he too was aged thirty-nine.

"Be careful, if we found him, the Argents' spies probably found him too," Peter warned. Derek barely was able to stifle his snarl, at the implied danger to his mate.

"When do I leave? And does my parents know about this?" Derek was eager to get to his mate. But he knew if he left without a word, his parents would hunt him down.

"In the morning, you need time to pack. And yes, your parents were told." Chris answered.

"In addition to packing, you need to let your pack know. So they can go with you. Allison will be going too, she needs the experience." Peter continued.

"And after you retrieve Stiles, you will need to find and rescue his guards. They were enchanted, and then scattered to four corners of the sphere. We have a map of their general locations. There are three warlocks guarding them, despite the fact that two managed to escape their clutches. One guard is currently hiding in Oak Country. By the way, we expect update reports on a daily basis." Chris concluded his report.

"Stiles will be thrilled, when he finds out that his friends are alive, but he won't be happy that they were enchanted." Derek spoke, wincing. His mate would be furious when he found out about the spells on his friends. 

"You can go now, I think you owe your betas an explanation," Peter commented. Derek nodded briefly as he took his leave.

* * *

Derek walked in the dining hall to find his various relations already seated. The long, cherry wood table in the hall could seat up to twenty people. His father was seated at the head of the table, with his mom on the other end. His sisters and cousins were seated on both sides. Derek took a seat next to Laura.

"Where's Erica and the others?" Allison Hale, one of Derek's cousins asked curiously. Nineteen years old Allison was Peter and Chris's daughter. The born beta wolf had black hair tied back in a ponytail with brown eyes. While Allison was a warrior like her relations, Allison's talents were with archery.

"Packing, Boyd and Erica also wanted some private time before we leave," Derek answered.

"Do you have everything ready?" Queen Talia asked. Forty-four years old Talia had shoulder-length black hair with green eyes. Only sixteen years old Andromeda had inherited her eyes. Talia was a contradiction. She could mingle with the other nobles from court and neighboring countries flawlessly. Talia also could be a fierce warrior in her right.  In addition to being William's mate, Talia was the pack mother, and fiercely protective of the pack cubs.

"Yes, we're all set. We will need to come up with a plan when we start phrase one for operation rescue," Derek answered.

"Stiles should be able to come up with a plan. He's really good at that," Allison comments.

"I was referring to what to do with our mounts. I don't know if there will be enough horses for everyone," Derek replied.

"We can cross that bridge when you get to that point," King William assured his son. William also had black hair with brown eyes, and a beard. The king was Talia's exact age. Derek took after his father in looks, minus the beard.

"Can I go too?" Eight years old Lyon wanted to know. Lyon was Allison's younger adopted brother. The blond-haired, amber-eyed were cat had been adopted by Peter and Chris, when his original pack was killed.

"Sorry no, it's too dangerous." Derek answered.

"Aww! No fair!" Lyon protested, crossing his arms. The young were cat wanted adventure desperately. The problem was, Lyon hadn't learned how to hide his tiger tail, ears, claws and fangs. As a consequence, his parents weren't about to let Lyon out of their sight, until the boy learned complete control.

"I want to go too," Andromeda announced suddenly. Andromeda preferred to be called Andi, and had Talia's coloring. The teen preferred to wear trousers all the time, even to balls. While Andi was a tomboy, she hadn't always been a holy terror. Her bad behavior had began shortly after her best friend's death. Andi's hobbies were reading, painting, riding horses, and swimming. Andi also was Lyon's constant companion.

"The same answer applies, and I'm not even going," Laura answered. Twenty-three years old Laura was the oldest of the siblings. She had Talia's coloring, and her dad's eyes to match. Laura was Alpha heir, and a fierce warrior. Laura could be usually found with her parents learning how to be an Alpha, and the ins and outs of the kingdom. Someday she would rule Cano Gleann with her future mate.

"Let's eat," William spoke, ending all discussion. Immediately everyone picked up their utensils and began eating.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 34, Third Age;_ **

_The young boy was running through the corridor. Screams filled the air with the scent of blood and flame. Just then one of his friends ran up to him, the young elven girl, age eleven was nearly out of breath. The terrified looking brunette with blue eyes thrust a small child at him._

_"I can't find Ichigo!" Please take care of imoto, until you find Mama." Hisana Namikaze pleaded with her friend.  
_

_'"Where's Renji? And yes I will take her," Prince Stiles told his friend.  
_

_"He's with Papa. Promise me, you'll take care of Rukia?" Hisana asked abruptly.  
_

_"I promise," Stiles vowed. Hisana gave the toddler one last hug and kiss, before she backed away and vanished into the smoke. A few minutes later Stiles found his mom. Queen Claudia was in a room with her friend Ariana Namikaze, and one of the pages. Ariana, who liked to be called Aunt Aria was Hisana's mom. But they looked sad for some reason? The confused prince headed towards his mother.  
_

_"Oh there you are!" Claudia brightened upon seeing her beloved son. Genim had inherited her brown hair and amber brown eyes. He had moles dotting his skin here and there.  
_

_"Mom, why are you so sad?" Stiles asked.  
_

_"Because we cannot go with you. Our people need us." Claudia answered. The elf Aria nodded her agreement. The tanned blond boy with blue eyes, wasn't looking thrilled with the current situation.  
_

_"Take Rukia with you, I cannot just leave my friends here," Aria added. A few tense minutes, passed before Claudia overrode Stiles's vehement protests.  
_

_"Live, the people will need you someday. So you need to go now. Alex will take you two to safety," Claudia spoke firmly. The queen gave Stiles a final goodbye hug and kiss. Aria did likewise with the fifteen months old toddler Rukia. Then Stiles took two satchels, filled with heirlooms for Rukia and Stiles. Alex took the satchels, and led the way in the hidden passage. Stiles followed clutching the tiny redhead fox and elf hybrid. Several minutes later, the small group were on their way out of Magi Dale, when the world erupted into flame..._

Stiles sat up with a scream dying on his lips. Not that nightmare again! How many times would he have to relieve that horrible day? The eighteen years old teen sighed, as he started to get out of his bed. He was preparing to get dressed, when a tiny redhead girl tackled him.

"Mommy!" six years old Rukia chirped hugging her adoptive mom. No matter what both teens told the child. Rukia viewed Stiles as her mommy, and nothing would change her mind. Stiles was just relieved that Rukia had yet to begin calling the local male villagers 'Daddy'. The possibility was too horrifying to contemplate! There was only one person he wanted Rukia to call 'daddy'. But he hadn't seen Derek in five years, and he missed him so much...Abruptly Stiles ended his train of thought to speak with the tiny redhead. 

"Time to eat breakfast, so you need to go and wake Alex." Stiles announced as he returned Rukia's hug. Rukia's green eyes brightened as the girl went running. Stiles finished getting dressed and was on his way downstairs, when there was a yelp and a string of curses. A half hour later, the trio were digging in their breakfast. Eighteen years old Alex was glaring daggers at his unrepentant liege. The blond teen wasn't a morning person.

"Why did you sic Rukia on me? I could have slept in!" the teen complained.  Alex had grown his blond hair out. His hair was usually tied back in a ponytail. He was now about 6 ft tall, with broad shoulders and muscles. As a result he had several adoring fans.

"Why would you want to do that? It's harvest time, and your fans will show up," he spoke drily. The exasperated Stiles wasn't in a mood to deal with Alex's usual posse. The confused Rukia always had questions when the horde of girls would come by the farm hoping for a sight of the shirtless Alex. Alex gave up all arguments after seeing his prince's mood, and finished eating. After breakfast was done and the table had been cleared.

The group went outside to the garden. There were two rows of everything. The garden had been split up into three sections. In the first section on the left were the fruits garden. The fruits were; strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, cherries and grapes. In the middle was the herbal section. The edible herbs were used to make medicine for the cold and flu season, in addition to being used for seasoning. The herbs consisted of parsley, basil, mint, oregano, dill, rosemary, ginger, curry powder, cilantro, and cayenne. On the right side of the garden were the veggie section. The veggies were; potatoes, cherry tomatoes, cucumbers, sweet peppers and carrots. Stiles began issuing orders.

"You gather the cherries and grapes. You know what to do. Rukia, you're with me." Stiles spoke. Alex nodded and headed for the rows of cherries and grapes. Stiles and Rukia headed to the berries rows. Rukia's mouth began to water, when the small girl saw the yummy strawberries. Rukia started to reach for the strawberry vines, so she could break the fruit off and eat it. Her hand was close to the vines, when Stiles caught her hand.

"No eating the strawberries, you can eat them after I am finished washing them," he spoke firmly.

* * *

While Derek was finding out his betrothed's new home. The enemy were on the move. Kate Argent was speaking with a general named Matthew Daehler.

"We found the prince. He is living in a town named Cherry Country in Cano Gleann. You know what to do, bring him back here dead or alive," Kate spoke. The woman was age thirty with shoulder-length blond-brown hair and brown eyes. Kate was a sorceress, that dealt into black magic. The woman liked to wear dark colored gowns.

"You highness, can I please have him, after I bring him back?" Matt asked. The man was age twenty-one with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He had been obsessed with the prince, ever since the first time he saw him. The annoying Derek Hale was an obstacle that had to be removed at all costs!

"Yes, but remember to negate his powers," Kate purred.

"Done, I will find Prince Genim and bring him back, your highness." Matt vowed.

"You can go now," Kate waved a hand lazily. Matt bowed before he spun on his heels and departed.

* * *

"Well, it begins now," Chris spoke.

"Yes, we just have to hope they make it back with everyone," William answered.

"I'm more worried about Andi and Lyon. They capitulated way too easily. I expected more of an argument from those two," Talia mentioned.

"They are definitely up to something," Peter groans. The adults sighed, why were their youngest cubs such hellions?

"We'll have to keep a close eye on those two tomorrow," William answered.

"Speaking of our pups, have you told Allison about the Argents? And your former connection to them, yet? What if they run in one of the Argents?" Talia questioned Chris. The human groaned.

"Don't remind me! I don't even want to contemplate that possibility!" Chris spoke. Only the older royals and a rare few knew that Chris Hale had been born Christopher Rayder Argent. Chris hated his father's policies and his thirst for power. When Peter and Chris met and became mates, Chris had gladly walked away from everything. He had dropped his surname, cut all contact, and never looked back.

"You should explain to her, just in case," Talia spoke sympathetically. Peter and Chris exchanged glances, communicating silently. Before they came to a decision, and stood up, saying their goodbyes.

"We need to talk with Allison, Lyon too just in case," Chris spoke.

"Should we lock up all Lyon's things?" Peter suggested.

"No! If he tries to run away and succeeds, I would prefer that he is prepared!" Chris scolded his mate, as the mated pair left the room.


	3. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek remembers what he and Stiles were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with a new chapter! Sorry about it being well... short, the next two chapters will be longer, I promise!  
> I did research on some of the details that will be mentioned in this chapter. They never say anything about if silver actually harms werewolves in Teen Wolf. As for the rest, I claim creative license.

The Hale pack gathered to see the travelers off on their journey. The horses were packed with saddle bags, and their various traveling gear. Allison was hugging everyone, while Chris reminded them to provide daily updates. Peter gave the maps to Allison. Talia and Laura was embarrassing Derek with their hugs and fussing. William took advantage of the chaos to study his son's pack members.

The beta werewolf Isaac Lahey was a popular attraction with his curly blond hair and puppy blue eyes. He was the puppy of Derek's pack, and the younger pack members adored him. Isaac was currently being dog-piled by the pack cubs.

The mated beta pair of Vernon Milton Boyd IV and Erica Reyes were going around saying their goodbyes to everyone. The quiet and steady Boyd balanced out Erica's feisty personality. Boyd had dark eyes and skin. His head was shaven. Erica had wavy shoulder-length blond hair with blue eyes.

The scene were so chaotic, no one noticed that two of their own members had left early. Eventually the group got on their horses and rode out of the gates.

* * *

_The two teenage boys age sixteen and thirteen were exchanging gifts. Both boys tore open their packages._

_"Thanks Stiles," the older boy Derek smiled, holding up his white-gold wolf and amethyst talisman pendant. Stiles blushed brightly, then he focused on opening his package. He found a silver Irish Celtic spiral amethyst locket pendant.  
_

_"Thank you so much, Derek!" the younger boy tackled his betrothed, to the ground and hugged him.  
_

_"You're welcome," Derek smiled as he returned the hug, eventually Stiles let his fiance sit up.  
_

_"This is me, thanking you for this wonderful gift!" Stiles chirped as he kissed Derek's cheek.  
_

Derek smiled at the fond memory, he still had the pendant. He wore it everywhere, the sole exception being when he had to bathe. Just then a voice broke him out of his rumination.

"Which way do we go?" Erica asked. Derek immediately focused on the junction in front of him. There were two paths leading into different directions.

"Allison, we need the map." Derek said. Allison handed the map scroll to her cousin. After Derek read it, and Allison returned the scroll to her bags. Derek began leading the group down the right path, unaware that they were being followed.

* * *

"The Argents sent someone to retrieve the prince." a spy was giving his report to Peter and Chris. A few minutes after Peter ended the conservation, the married couple were discussing the recent development with William and Talia. 

"I hope they are able to defeat whoever Argent sends." Talia commented.

"They should be able to, as long as they work together." William answered. All of sudden, Laura ran in the room looking frantic.

"Mom! Dad! Uncle Peter! Uncle Chris! We cannot find Andi and Lyon anywhere! We checked all possible places, and we have the vassals searching the entire castle for them." she informed the older adults.

"They better not have done what I suspect they did." William spoke, looking grim.

"If they actually decided to run off, and follow Derek in danger. Then they will definitely be getting grounded!" Talia announced. The pack mother was furious and worried.

"Agreed," Peter replied immediately.

"We better get in contact with Derek just in case. He needs to be told, so he knows to expect them," Chris spoke. The adults nodded as they left the room going into opposite directions. They had two pack cubs to locate and another to contact.

* * *

 Alex, Stiles and Rukia arrived in the town square. The town square was used for many different kinds of functions. The prominent one being a place for the villagers to set up stalls to either sell or trade their fresh produce. Merchants would visit the marketplace looking to either buy or sell.

"Remember that the preserves go on that shelf, the wicker baskets go on top. The herbs go here," Stiles was directing Alex on where to put everything. After everything were arranged, the trio were ready to start their day. The villagers and the merchants stopped by their stall. Several of the villagers ended up buying the fruit preserves to go with the herbal remedies. The merchants were extremely interested in the herbs, they wanted to either add to or restock their supplies. At the end of their day, they were completely sold out. The trio had also bought some things to bring home.

* * *

 Matt was on the carriage winding its way out of Magi Dale. His instructions were firmly cemented in his mind. All he had to do was to find a way in Cano Gleann, and find  Stiles's house. Get him out of that forsaken place and back home where he belonged. It would be beyond easy! Matt was besides himself with glee, he startled everyone by cackling like a maniac. 

"Why is the strange man laughing, mommy?" a child asked his mother. The mother being cautious of the man, rapidly hushed her child. Several of the passengers shuffled around in varying levels of discomfort. They really didn't want to be anywhere near the man dressed in a black and grey military uniform. While usually such a high-ranking general demanded respect. Several ordinary citizens despised Gerard Argent, and were terrified of his soldiers. Especially the dangerous ones. So they most certainly did not want to be within fifty feet of a possible insane lunatic. 


	4. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles remember each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating my tags. Still short, am hoping to make up for it next chapter.

The pack had long left the palace behind, and were on their way to Cherry Country, when Allison's communication mirror went off. Allison reached in her hand bag and pulled her mirror out to see her parents.

"Your brother and cousin are missing," her papa Peter said without hesitation.

"We suspect that they may have followed you," her dad Chris explained. Immediately Derek brought his horse to a halt, and dismounted. The others followed suit, and the pack began their search of their surroundings. A few minutes later, Derek and Allison discovered Andi and Lyon. The younger pack members were then forced to listen to a combination of furious lecturing and scolding from their livid older siblings. 

"Why did you decide to follow us? Dad and Papa wanted you to remain behind for a very good reason!" Allison scolded.

"This trip is very dangerous! You could get hurt or worse, killed!" Derek bellowed, as the furious alpha towered over his sister and cousin. The alpha was not amused with his pack mates' behavior. Andi's stunt was proving to be the final straw. Lyon was frantically looking from side to side, searching for a place to hide himself in. Andi was defiant as usual.

"I want to talk with Stiles! He may have important information. There's too many unanswered questions," Andi defended herself.

"About what?" Allison asked in confusion.

"Hisana," was all the teenage girl would say on the subject.

"Regardless of your reasons, you can explain yourselves to our parents," Derek ended the discussion.

* * *

Stiles was giving Rukia her lessons. Due to the small girl being too young to have any control over her powers, Stiles had decided to home school Rukia for the time being. No one really wanted to risk fire appearing out of thin air when Rukia got angry. Alex had been recruited in helping with the lessons. Rukia was learning how to both read and write and the basics of math, science, and social studies.

"Copy those sentences down," Alex was saying, as he pointed to the written sentences on the blackboard with a long thin ruler. Rukia started to copy the sentences on her paper. A few minutes later, Alex was making corrections, while Stiles was remembering his childhood. He in particular remembered his parents and fiance, especially their first meeting when Stiles was Rukia's age...

_"Meet your betrothed Derek," Queen Claudia was saying. Six years old Stiles peeked out from behind his mother's skirts. He saw the older boy, aged nine with dark hair and hazel eyes staring at him._

_"Derek, you remember Stiles," Queen Talia smiled at her son. Derek nodded his head in reply, then walked over to stand in front of Stiles. As the younger boy emerged from his hiding place.  
_

_"Want to play?" Derek asked the younger boy. Stiles looked at the older boy with wide eyes.  
_

_"Play what?" he wanted to know.  
_

_"Hide and seek, Laura, Cora and Allie always wants more players." Derek explained, as he took Stiles' hand.  
_

_"Can I go?" Stiles asked looking at his mom.  
_

_"Yes you can," Claudia smiled. The two boys left, with Derek leading the way.  
_

"Are you there?" Alex snapped his fingers, breaking Stiles out of his thoughts.

"Sorry! Anyway, what did you want?" Stiles blushed slightly, all the while apologizing.

"What do I cover for social studies?" Alex took out his various books.

"Geography," Stiles said.

"Which country? Here or Aster Aiyan?" Alex asked.

"Both, Rukia needs to know her origins," Stiles answered. Then the teens started to prepare for their next lesson.

* * *

 A few hours later, the group dismounted in a clearing. They started to set up a campsite for the night. While the group were preparing for the journey, the females had chosen to travel light by wearing breeches and tunics and put their long hair into pigtails. After the campsite were arranged, the group split up. The majority of the group departed to gather their dinner. While Boyd took Erica by the hand and left to get some quality time. The mated pair intended to enjoy any quality time they could get during the journey. The mates ended up in another part of the woods, in a meadow clearing. The mates sat down on the grass, with Erica in Boyd's lap.

"When do you think we will reach Cherry Country?" Erica asked her mate.

"It depends on how far we get tomorrow, maybe three or four days? I do know that Derek will be giving us a break after we get to his fiance's house." Boyd answered.

"I hope he likes us," Erica spoke. The beta she-wolf was referring to Stiles. The pack had just formed three years ago, and they had yet to meet their alpha's mate.

"He will," Boyd smiled, as he kissed his mate. The couple settled down to cuddle and enjoy their quality time, before they were called to dinner.

* * *

While the mated pair were enjoying their quality time, the rest of the group were gathering dinner. Derek and Isaac were helping Allison get the meat, while Andi and Lyon gathered the edible plants. As Allison drew her bow, Derek's mind started to wander, and he was soon lost in a fantasy.

_The couple were kissing passionately while Derek entered Stiles. Finally Derek was balls deep within Stiles' s warmth. Stiles felt so warm and tight around him, his muscles encasing and squeezing his cock. Stiles was whimpering as he writhed under Derek's body as the latter moved. Derek pulled out to the tip, before slamming back in, hitting Stiles's sweet spot. Then Derek pulled out, only to thrust back in, rapidly finding a rhythm. As Stiles dug his nails into his lover's broad shoulders and wrapped his legs around the latter's waist..._

Derek came back to himself just as Allison's arrow took down the deer. Isaac went to pick up the deer, slinging the dead animal over his shoulders, just as Andi and Lyon walked up with their batch of berries, nuts, and leaves. Allison turned to her strangely silent cousin, and her eyes took in the noticeable bulge in his trousers. The gust of wind blew over the group, hitting them with the musky scent of arousal. Allison's eyes went wide, as Isaac winced, and Andi started to turn a noticeable shade of green. The oblivious Lyon noticed the strange bulge in his cousin's pants.

"Why does Derek has a tent in his pants?!" Lyon asked his sister loudly. Immediately Derek started trying to hide his embarrassment.

* * *

 Matt's carriage arrived in the north territory. As the general departed the carriage with his bags, lost in thought, the other passengers sighed in relief. Matt continued to walk, while thinking about his next actions. Finally he was a step closer to success! But here came the hard part, he had to find a horse that could run as fast as lightning and could handle long journeys. There had to be a horse that fit those requirements. Matt spun on his heels and started to head towards the stables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! Anything that lets me know that you're enjoying the fic!


	5. Good To See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles finally see each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter earns its rating. If you don't want to read any lemons, then don't read. This is the first lemon I've written without Tori's help. So if it isn't up to anyone's expectations, that is why.  
> There isn't much information on how things were like back then, so I'm taking creative license on some of the places described in this chapter.

Four days later, the pack were in Cherry Country on route to Stiles's house. A few minutes later, they reached a brick farm house. The three story house was huge, with a matching barn in the back. A tiny redhead ran out of the house and skidded to a stop in front of the riders.

"Who are you?" she asked. Two teens came running, just as the riders dismounted their horses. They were a blond and a brunette respectively. The brunette teen gasped upon seeing the pack.

"Derek?" he questioned, staring at the older version of his fiance. Derek nodded in reply. The teen ran up to hug the Alpha prince, the alpha returned the hug.

"It's good to see you, Stiles." Derek responded smiling, as he kissed his grown fiance.

* * *

 Shortly after the soul mates were reunited, they realized they didn't want to risk being parted again. So they were going to consummate their soul bond, and no one could stop them! Derek and Stiles were in Stiles's bedroom with the door locked behind them. The mates were kissing passionately, as they made quick work of the other's clothing. Clothes went flying in all directions. Finally the couple were nude, and Stiles was lying on the bed on his back. Derek began to crawl on the bed, lying on top of his fiance. The wolf prince began to suck at his betrothed's neck, creating love bites. He paid close attention to the freckles dotting the pale skin, as he kissed his way down Stiles's chest. Derek would occasionally stop to suck and create more hickeys. Finally Derek reached Stiles's manhood, a few minutes later, he was taking the shaft in his mouth to lick and suck at it. Stiles gasped as he writhed beneath his fiance's busy tongue and hands. Eventually he exploded and spilled his seed down the latter's throat. Stiles blinked as his breathing began to even out as he came down from his high. He watched as Derek poured oil on his fingers, before moving his fingers to between Stiles's legs.

"Tell me to stop," Derek spoke as he slipped a finger between the cracks of his fiance's ass. Stiles shook his head frantically.

"Continue!" he hissed. So Derek carefully wriggled his finger inside Stiles's butt cheeks. Stiles squirmed at the strange foreign feeling. He had never had something inside him, down there before. Derek moved his finger around slightly, before adding another finger. He started flexing them, stretching Stiles. Stiles inhaled sharply at the burning feeling, before he forced his inner muscles to relax. Derek paused as he slowed his fingers to a stop.

"More, I'll be fine!" Stiles was trying to get his fiance to continue.

"Are you certain?" Derek wanted to make sure there wouldn't be any regrets.

"Yes! Please!" Stiles begged, he wanted more! Derek resumed his actions, adding another finger. Then he moved them, going deeper until he hit a certain spot. Stiles gasped as he saw stars.

"Right there!" he yelled. Derek pulled out his fingers to the tip, Stiles started protesting at the sudden empty feeling. Derek pushed the fingers back in hitting the spot, then repeated his actions until Stiles climaxed a second time screaming.

A moment later, Stiles blinked as his head cleared, and he could see Derek coating his twelve inches cock in lube. Derek then guided his manhood to Stiles's entrance, before pushing in slowly. After Derek was completely sheathed to the hilt, he paused to let his now lover adjust. Eventually Stiles's muscles loosened around Derek's thick member.

"Move," Stiles nudged at his mate when he noticed that the older man wasn't moving. Derek started to move, pulling out to the tip, before he thrust back in deep, hitting Stiles's prostate.

"Right there!" Stiles whimpered as the stars returned. Derek repeated the action several times, pulling out then slamming back in. Stiles wasn't sure how much time passed before, he was writhing on the soaked sheets beneath Derek clawing at his broad shoulders. Both males were damp with sweat.

"I'm close!" Stiles whimpered, as he tried to grip his lover's shoulders but his palms were slippery.

"Me too," Derek groaned, before he reached down to wrap a hand around Stiles's shaft. A few seconds passed, before Stiles was coming. His muscles clasped down on Derek's cock, causing the latter to shout as he spilled his seed deep inside his mate.

Stiles was recovering from his recent orgasm, his body felt wet, loose and relaxed. Abruptly Derek pulled out, and rolled Stiles on his stomach, before he plunged back in. Stiles squirmed as the earlier burning feeling returned, and he was stretched out even more further. Derek was cursing as his knot formed, causing his length to expand in length and thickness. Finally his knot was all the way inside Stiles, and they were tied together, as Derek's seed flooded his mate's body. The alpha carefully rearranged his mate, so they were lying on their sides.

"How long?" the younger teen whimpered, as he felt the older male's knot pressed against his sweet spot.

"About a half hour," the wolf prince answered, he was still coming, his seed filling Stiles's insides. Stiles squirmed only to nearly shriek, as he felt his member getting hard again.

"Too much!" the magical prince whined. He'd come so many times, that he felt wrecked, and it was nearly painful to get aroused again. Eventually his desire won out over the pain, and Stiles was dragging Derek's hand to his groin.

"Make me come!" he begged. Derek obeyed and began to stroke his manhood. Moments later, Stiles whimpered as he came for the fourth and final time. His muscles clenching around Derek's knot, as he spilled his seed on the sheets. Eventually Derek's knot went down and he was pulling out.

"Love you," Stiles mumbled, he was beyond exhausted and dreamland was calling to him.

"Love you too," Derek rumbled, as he pulled his mate into his arms. The mated pair fell asleep, having finally consummated their soul bond.

* * *

While Derek and Stiles were dropping off to sleep. Boyd and Erica were giving their update report to Peter and Chris.

"And that is pretty much it," Erica concluded.

"Well that's part one done, despite the unexpected aftermath." Peter commented. The confused duo of Lyon and Rukia were asking the horrified looking Andi and Allison questions about why the engaged couple had left so suddenly.

"You still have the guards to find," Chris warned.

"It will get harder from this point on," Peter spoke.

"Be careful and please remember to give us a report tomorrow night," Chris finished. Then Peter ended the conservation, and Boyd was putting his mirror away.

"Bedtime, where will we be sleeping?" Erica announced.

"I can show you," Alex answered as he stood up. The group went upstairs with Alex leading the way.

"This is Rukia's room," Alex said pointing to the first door. The door led to a bedroom, the walls was white with green borders. There was a bunk bed and a extra large bed. A door led to a closet. There was a Dressers, nightstand, bookcase and a toy chest.

"That is mine, Mommy said I'm too little to sleep up there," Rukia said running over to the bottom bunk.

"Can I sleep there?" Lyon wanted to know. He really wanted the top bunk, it looked like fun!

"Yes," Allison answered.

"Those doors leads to the guest rooms." Alex informed the group, as he gestured towards two doors.  Boyd and Erica decided on the first door, after seeing the queen-sized bed and the other furnishings. Allison and Andi elected to share the second guest room.

"I'll sleep in here," Isaac said with a shrug. He didn't really mind sharing with two cubs, since he got along with them. Everyone bid goodnight and went to bed. They drifted off to sleep thinking about what the future would bring.

* * *

Matt approached the border, as he was going through customs. A group of blue-uniformed officers from Customs and Border Protection stopped him.

"What is it?" Matt asked annoyed. An officer showed the general his required documents.

"Your documents have been processed wrong. The papers don't match up with your passport personal information." the officer answered. Matt started looking through the documents, only to curse when he realized the officer had been telling the truth.

"How long will it take to fix it?" he finally asked.

"About thirty minutes," he was told. Matt left the customs line, and went to a corner, pulling out his mirror as he went. Finally Matt was out of earshot, he spoke.

"Lady Kate? This is General Daehler. There's been a snag in the plans."


	6. My Nights with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles are able to wake up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter, I think. Derek and Stiles wanted their reunion and a break from the drama. I took creative license when it comes to describing the details of Stiles house. I probably went overboard on the description, because I don't know how to set links to any sites. Sorry!

Stiles was floating in a sea of pleasure, as Derek pulled out then thrust back in languidly. A moment later, Stiles was climaxing, only to wake up. Stiles opened his eyes to find Derek caressing his shaft.

"It wasn't a dream?" he spoke looking at his new lover. Derek released him to kiss him on the lips.

"What do you think? And good morning by the way," he rumbled. Stiles returned the kiss. A few minutes of kissing, Stiles noticed his lover was aroused.

"Do you want another round?" he asked his mate.

"Are you too sore?" Derek really didn't want to cause any harm to his mate.

"I'm only a bit sore, I will be fine," Stiles reassured his fiance. Derek then resumed the kiss, as his hands roamed everywhere. He paid special attention to the hickeys left over from the day before. Eventually they parted for fresh air, before Derek parted his lover's legs to guide his member to Stiles's entrance. Derek slid inside easily, the lube and the semen slicking his way. Stiles wrapped his legs around his mate's waist, and his arms went around the latter's neck, as he kissed Derek. Derek returned the kiss and deepened it. A long moment later, they came up for air. As Derek began to move, pulling out slowly, then gliding back inside languidly.

"This is just like my dream," Stiles blinked. Silence fell, then Stiles realized he had accidentally spoke out loud. The wizard blushed lightly, before yelping in surprise. As Derek removed his fangs from his shoulder, then licked at the bite mark. Within minutes the mark faded from view. 

"Why did you bite me?" Stiles asked his mate.

"Claiming bite, other werewolves will know that you're my mate, and off limits." Derek growled slightly. The alpha wolf did not want other interlopers touching his mate!

"Does everyone have those?" Stiles asked.

"All werewolf mates have one," the werewolf answered, as he began to increase the pace of his thrusts. Derek made certain to hit Stiles's prostate. Stars danced across his vision, and Stiles was coming. Derek came shortly afterwards with a curse as he filled Stiles deep inside.

Stiles blinked as the haze finally cleared, then he felt Derek's knot forming. A few minutes passed and they were tied together. Derek carefully moved until he was resting on the headboard with Stiles in his lap. Derek wrapped a hand around Stiles's member and started to stroke. Stiles whimpered as he saw fireworks.  He came screaming, as his inner muscles clenched down on his mate's knot. Derek shouted as he started coming, his seed coating his mate's channel. A few minutes later, Derek's knot finally deflated, and the alpha was able to safely remove his mate from his lap. As Stiles moved off Derek's manhood, semen leaked out and spilled down the back of his thighs.

"We need to clean up," Stiles spoke to his fiance, as his stomach growled.

"Yes, let's clean up, then we eat," Derek replied as he picked his mate up bride-style and started to head in the connecting bathroom.

* * *

While the mated pair were busy with their morning activity, the pack were finishing cleaning up their breakfast. After everyone were done, Alex was preparing to head out the back door to do his daily choices.

"Can you give us a tour?" Allison asked. Alex shook his head.

"Rukia can do it!" Alex replied as he fled, not wanting to remain in the same room as his arch enemy Andromeda.

"Coward!" Andi huffed, crossing her arms. The majority of the group was confused. Allison sighed and face palmed.

"Good grief-it's been five years, why do you still hate each other?!" Allison moaned.

"His ego needs deflating." Andi spoke flatly. Isaac cleared his throat.

"You can finish your chat later, we have a tour to start," he spoke up.

"Where do you want to start?" the tiny redhead bit her lip.

"Outside please, I want to see the horses," Andi said. Rukia led the group outside to the brick barn.

The barn was large, and split in two sides. On the left was a space used to store the wagon, and other equipment.

"Where do the door lead to?" Isaac asked seeing a open door.

"The tack room," Alex answered as he exited the door carrying a water can. Rukia then led the group to the right side.

"Here's the horses! We feed them hay, oats, carrots, sugar cubes, apples and molasses!" she announced. There were a row of stalls. There were eight stalls in all. Andi was visiting each horse stall to examine the horses, before she returned to the group.

"Is there a loft around?" she finally asked. Rukia started dragging the group back to the entrance. She pointed to the wooden ladder, that was built in the back wall.

"That goes up, I'm not allowed to go alone, Mommy said." she explained. Alex passed by with a rake.

"We don't want you falling off by accident and breaking your neck," he answered.

"We can go up later, after we either finish the tour or after lunch," Boyd ended all discussion. Shortly the group headed back towards the house to finish the tour.

Inside the house, the walls were blue with hardwood floors. Rugs had been placed here and there.

"That's the room, we use when we have people over. Mommy calls it 'a gathering place'. Uncle Alex says 'the common room' sounds better." Rukia answered as she pointed out the room the pack had used the day before. In the room were comfy couches and chairs with a coffee table and a fireplace. The connecting doorway led to a formal dinning room.

"We also eat in there when people comes over!" Rukia chirped. The room was similar to the castle's dining hall, only smaller. Andi was checking the cabinet that held the fine china and silverware with avid interest.

"Is that real silver?" the teen girl wanted to know.

"Nope, Mommy won't use those. That's steel or plastic?" Rukia wrinkled her nose.

"Platinum?" Erica asked.

"Yes, what I said!" Rukia replied.

"It looked like home," Lyon marveled taking in the sight of the long wooden table and back side chairs with cushions. Then the pack returned to the kitchen and Rukia was pointing out a door that led somewhere.

"That's the basement, where the left over foods goes for winter. Mommy and Uncle Alex washed clothes down there too. During winter, the snow is fun to play in. But Uncle Alex almost never finds anything when he goes hunting." the small redhead explained. 

"Wait-who prepares the meat?" Allison asked, remembering how the prince hated the sight of blood.

"Uncle Alex," Rukia answered.

"Wait-what?" Erica asked.

"Blood makes Stiles faint," both Allison and Andi said. Meanwhile Rukia pointed at another door.

"That's the bathroom," the redhead said. The bathroom was medium sized. Everything was white from the sink to the towels. The sole exception being the vanity mirror above the sink.

"That's where we put the coats," Rukia pointed the coat closet out, before she led everyone upstairs to the second floor.

On the second floor were six doors, most of the doors were open.

"That's where the towels and other things go." Rukia pointed the doors out. The pack saw Rukia's room, and the other guest rooms. There was even a bathroom, also medium sized only with a large claw bathtub. Both guest rooms were similar, only the girls' room had a wardrobe and a double-sized bed.

"That's Mommy's room," Rukia said as she pointed at the lone locked door.

"Where's the third floor?" Isaac wanted to know, Rukia started to drag everyone to the stairwell.

On the third floor were three doors leading in opposite rooms in addition to an alcove balcony. One door led to a bathroom, another door was shut.

"That's where Uncle Alex sleeps." Rukia said. Andi started to eye the door evilly, potential blackmail here she came! Allison decided to keep a close eye on her younger cousin. That look didn't bore well.

"Where do that door go?" Isaac asked. Rukia opened the door and led the group in a large room.

The room was set up to look like a classroom. There was a blackboard and a counting abacus. Maps and a globe had been placed on a table. Colorful pictures hung on the walls with letters from the alphabet. There were wooden desks with matching chairs. Chalk boards and notebooks were set on top with rulers and writing materials to go with them. A connecting door led in a library filled with books.

"Mommy and Uncle Alex says I'm not ready to go to school, cause when I get mad things happen." Rukia said as a miniature fireball appeared in her hand before flicking out with a poof.

"You too?" Lyon asked, looking at his new playmate. Rukia nodded her head.

"Let's go downstairs, before anyone comes looking for us," Boyd suggested. Everyone started heading back to the common room.

* * *

Boyd and Erica were on the front porch enjoying some quality time. The mates were sitting in the porch swing. Erica was snuggling in her mate's arms.

"Are we ready for tomorrow?" Erica asked her mate. Boyd nods.

"Yes, all that is left to be packed is food, but we can take care of that in the morning." he answered.

"I hope everyone else are ready. We need to leave before that agent catches up with us," Erica spoke worriedly. The blond beta was referring to the report they received about the mystery agent that was steadily gaining on the pack. Derek had decided to forgo their vacation and leave in the morning instead.

"If everything goes to plan, we won't have to worry about him for a few days. And we can get our promised vacation then," Boyd reassured his mate.

"That is good news," Erica smiled as she kissed her mate. As the kiss deepened, furious shouting erupted from the backyard. Shortly afterwards, pounding foot could be heard, the couple parted instantly. Isaac ran around the side of the house.

"Help please! Alex and Andi got in an argument, it is a step away from turning in an actual brawl. We are having difficult separating them," he explained. Boyd stood.

"Get Derek and Stiles, I'm going with Isaac," he spoke to his mate, as they headed toward the backyard at a run.

* * *

After everything had been settled, the teens were at opposite sides of the room. The pack gathered in the common room.

"Everyone ready for tomorrow?" Stiles asked the group. Everyone nodded.

"Why do we have to leave?" Rukia asked.

"I thought this was a vacation," Lyon pouted. The young were-cat wanted some time off before he had to go back on a horse again. They were huge, and he didn't like being really high without someone to catch him if he ever fell off.  He didn't really want to ride with his cousin if she was going to be scary.  

"Remember when I told you that you have uncles and aunts? Well, a bad man put spells on them. So we have to find them and break the spells," Stiles explained. As Derek had predicted, Stiles had been downright livid when he first found out about the enchantments. The magical prince was determined to rescue his friends and break the spells.

"That same man sent someone to hurt us, so we have to leave." Allison explained to her younger brother.

"What are they like?" Lyon asked referring to the guards.

"I'll tell you a story, then we can explain thoroughly afterwards," Allison suggested looking at her cousin for permission. After Derek nodded, Allison began her story.

_Derek and Stiles were taking a stroll around the gardens of the palace. The betrothed couple were celebrating Stiles's thirteenth birthday. All of sudden, an unwanted intruder appeared. Derek started growling at the interloper._

_"What are you doing here? Allison is busy with Scott," Stiles frowned looking at the older noble boy. The noble teen named Matthew Daehler scowled, upon seeing Derek. The two older teens had mutual loathing for the other.  
_

_"I'm not here for Allison," Matt replied instantly.  
_

_"Then why are you here? It's my birthday, and I want some time with my fiance," Stiles replied. Before Matt could reply five more newcomers arrived. They were teenagers all older than Stiles, ranging from ages fourteen to sixteen. Their names were Allison Hale, Lydia Martin, Daniel Mahealani, Jackson Whittemore and Scott McCall. The latter four were the magical prince's close friends and bodyguards.  
_

_"Why are you here?" Scott frowned upon seeing the noble teen.  
_

_"Get lost!" Jackson snarled at Matt, as he took out his sword and started advancing on him. Matt looked around, and realized he was outnumbered. So he turned and ran away.  
_

_"He's gone," Scott spoke.  
_

_"I doubt that's the last we have seen or heard of him," Lydia was skeptical.  
_

"And that's what happened," Allison concluded her tale. Then Derek and Stiles explained whom the guards were to the pack.

"That happened before my home was destroyed," Stiles smiled sadly. He still missed his parents and people.

"Who's the leader?" Lyon wanted to know.

"Alan Deaton," Stiles answered.

"Deaton, as in one of the healers?" Erica asked.

"The same one, he was visiting on business, when the attack happened." Derek answered.

"Wait a minute! You actually thought Matt liked Allison?" Andi was staring at Stiles strangely.

"I always saw him around when Allison was visiting!" Stiles defended his logic.

"He followed you everywhere. Jackson and Scott were too good at scaring him off. They never let him get close. Renji and Ichigo always helped." Alex replied.

"Yup! What happened to him? Hisana said he was taken care of in one of her letters." Andi asked.

"Restraining order right after the garden incident. He gave up," Stiles answered.

"He still wanted to get close to you," Alex pointed out. Stiles groaned, as Derek snarled at the reminder of Stiles's pesky stalker.

* * *

In the meantime, Matt had finally gotten his documents fixed and entered Cano Gleann. He was on his way to Cherry Country. In a few hours, he would be reunited with Stiles! Maniacal laughter sent the woodland animals fleeing. Birds flew away in sheer fright. The passing villagers gave the laughing man strange looks. One left, only to return with some newcomers and a wagon. The newcomers closed in on the unwary general. The man quickly found himself bound in a straitjacket, and being bundled in the wagon. Then the wagon headed toward the nearest lunatic asylum with their new passenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Andi has a love-hate relationship. Their first meeting didn't go well, and things escalated. I based their relationship on Derek and Stiles from S1-2, only with pranks and more fights. Of this moment, the teens are arch enemies, but things may change.


	7. Magic is a Funny Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things gets worse for the group when one of their own is affected by magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with chapter 6. Sorry if it's short, but it's the beginning of a new plot arc. I also updated my tags.

The pack were getting their mounts ready, while Stiles went over last minute instructions concerning the animals and the farm with his lycan neighbor. Allison was checking to make certain that the kids were prepared. Several minutes later, everyone were ready, so the majority of the pack doubled up and took a horse each. Rukia was sitting in front of Isaac while Allison took Lyon. Boyd was with Erica, while Derek and Stiles were riding together. A long moment later the group were riding out of Cherry Country on the next step of their journey.

* * *

The pack stopped somewhere along the road for the night. There was a clearing in the woods, so the pack set up a campsite. There were 6 tents, including a 3 person tent, the girls took the after-mentioned tent. The mated pairs were sharing a tent. Alex got a tent to himself, while Isaac and Lyon was sharing a tent. After the tents were pitched, Boyd started to make a fire pit, while Alex and Allison left to go hunting. Derek and Stiles took the kids to gather plants to complement the meat.

A hour later the pack was eating venison with wild berries, nuts and onion soup. The kids were full of questions for the adults.

"How long until we can go on vacation?" Lyon wanted to know.

"About 3 or 4 days," Stiles answered.

"Who are we going to find?" Rukia went next.

"Daniel Mahealani, one of my guards. We call him Danny." Stiles answered.

"What kind of spells did the bad men put on them?" Lyon continued with his line of questioning.

"Well, Scott and Jackson were changed in something else. Lydia was placed under a sleeping spell, and Danny was turned in a girl." Stiles explained. Alex and the two Hale girls looked stunned. No one knew what to say.

"What were they changed in?" Erica questioned.

"Scott is a werewolf puppy, and Jackson is a giant lizard with issues." Stiles answered.

"He was changed in a kanima," Derek elaborated.

"A kanima? Aren't they supposed to be well, a jaguar shaped spirit?" Allison pondered. Her papa had told her the folklore stories on were creatures. 

"They are, but lizards are a part of some mythology." Stiles answered.

"They probably used the base for their animal transformation spells." Derek explained. The sky began to darken.

"It's bedtime," Stiles announced clapping his hands. So the pack started to clean up the remains of their dinner. Then they got ready for bed. After they were in their sleeping bags, they began to drift off dreaming about different things.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 28, Third Age;_ **

_Five kids were in a room, seated in a circle. A man was saying.  
_

_"Introduce yourself. State your name, what your parents do, and your age." A young boy a little over 3 ft tall with brown hair and amber eyes stood up to speak.  
_

_"My name is Prince Genim Stilinski. You can call me Stiles. I am six years old. My parents and the king and the queen of Aster Aiyan." Then he was sitting back down. The lone girl stood up to introduce herself.  
_

_"My name is Lydia Martin. My parents are merchants and I am nine years old." the girl had wavy strawberry blond hair with green eyes. Then she retook her original seat. Then a boy with curly black hair and brown eyes went next.  
_

_"My name is Scott McCall, I am seven years old. My mom is a healer, while my dad is a fisherman." he spoke.  
_

_"Jackson Whittemore, my adoptive parents are merchants. My birth parents were artisans. And I am eight years old." a blond boy with azure eyes said.  
_

_"Daniel Mahealani, nine years old. You can call me Danny. My parents both own and run the bakery," a tanned boy with dark hair and brown eyes smiled.  
_

_"How do you feel about being here and your future?" the man Alan Deaton asked.  
_

_"It is a honor, and I promise to do my uttermost best and make my parents proud," both Danny and Lydia said.  
_

_"Confused, why was I picked?" Scott asked.  
_

_"You were selected by assessing your honor and strength. It's better to have a honorable guardian with integrity serve the king than to be beheaded as a traitor." Alan explained.  The group continued to speak._

Dark eyes opened, as Danica got out of bed to get dressed. The young woman had long shoulder-length brown hair. Danica had been born as Daniel Mahealani. She looked around the room, one final time before going downstairs. She had a busy day ahead of her.

* * *

After eating breakfast, Danica headed out to the backyard where the pumpkin patch was. She studied the patch where round and ripe pumpkins awaited her. The cherry and apple trees were ready for fruit picking.

'Excellent, the fruits were ready to be used for pastries and pies. In addition to the long list of recipes that required the use of those fruits.' she thought. Just then the teams of adults and children arrived, with buckets and ladders. They were ready for fruit picking.

"Everyone ready? Good, I will need the cherries and apples to be picked. I have a long list of dessert recipes to try out for the bake-off contest at the upcoming county fair." Danica began. As she started to separate everyone into groups of threes. The groups spread out among the orchard, setting up ladders below the tree branches. The fruit picking went well, despite some of the children deciding to sample some of the cherries. The fruits were placed into the buckets and the pails then set aside for future use.

* * *

Meanwhile Matt was trapped in a room with white washed walls. He was firmly bound in the straitjacket, despite the many attempts to free himself. All of sudden a familiar face began to appear in the room. It was Lady Kate! She looked angry and slightly irritated.

"Why haven't you checked in?" she demanded. Just then Kate recognized her surroundings. She rolled her eyes and looked at the general.

"Ah, I see." was all she had to say. Matt was mortified.

"I was practically on his front porch, when those damned villagers took me by surprise!" he hissed.

"You've failed me once. Never again!" she spoke furiously, before she paused.

"However, I will get you out and give you another chance. Remember not to fail me a second time. Beginning now, you are on probation!"


	8. This Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pack members call a crease-fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with the next chapter. Due to a headache that won't go away, I decided to post to KoSM, instead of MiBH. This chapter is a tad short, sorry.

Danica walked in a dojo, wearing protective armor. She met a large group of school children ranging from age eight to late teens. The group all wore protective armor over breeches and tunics. They also were seated on mats. The adolescents stood up when their teacher entered the room.

"Everyone begin your usual exercises," Danica spoke, as she began her lesson. The class Danica was teaching called swordsmanship. It was a form of martial arts, only it was fought using swords.

Danica had offered to teach her art to the villagers for two reasons. First to maintain her skills and keep in shape, another to pass her expertise to the next generation.

"Yes Danica-sensei," her class chorused. Then the kids started their usual morning routine.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 35, Third Age;_ **

_The four teenagers were held into chains. They were being held by menacing soldiers, and forced to face their new jailer, the sham king Gerard Argent and his minions. The teenagers were terrified and had no idea what their fates would be at their enemy's hands._

_"What do you want?" Jackson snarled as he struggled against his restraints.  
_

_"To make you a prime example of why the people should obey the new king" Kate Argent smirked arrogantly. A moment later she and her fellow black arts mages were chanting. Purple smoke surrounded the group. As agonizing pain hit Danny, he could hear his fellow guards screaming. Danny nearly collapsed from the spasms of pain, he could feel his insides being rearranged? Several seconds passed before he saw his friends being carried away.  
_

_'Why now? Why were their home attacked of all places? He had never expected such a horrible thing to happen. In fact no one had seen it coming.'  those thoughts ran through Danny's mind as he was pulled away.  
_

Danica came out of her painful memories, in time to break up a mini fight going on between some of her students. She would dwell on the past later, right now she had two dozen youngsters to supervise!

* * *

Boyd and Erica were cuddling in a meadow, enjoying some quality time. As the couple snuggled together holding hands and exchanging kisses. They discussed the current events. Lyon and Rukia were their primary topic discussion. While they had known to anticipate Rukia joining them, Lyon's addition was a shock to everyone. _  
_

"How can we keep them from harm's way? What will we do if the enemy ever discover their presence among us? What if they get kidnapped or worse?" Erica asked her mate.

"Stiles has a plan for that, but it will require serious teamwork on both Alex and Andi's parts." Boyd answered.

"How will that be possible? According to Allison, they are arch enemies!" Erica exclaimed. 

"Derek has that covered," Boyd said.

"Now I really want to see his plan in action!" Erica pouted. She knew that any plans her alpha came up with would be good!

"I'm sure Isaac and Allison will fill you in. Now can we enjoy what time we have left before dinnertime?" Boyd asked.

"Sure," Erica smiled as she kissed her mate.

* * *

In the meantime, Derek and Stiles were teaching Lyon and Rukia how to control their shifts. So they wouldn't change into their hybrid forms when in public. The children tended to lose control, while under emotional stress.

"You need to find an anchor, for some of us-it is our mates." Derek began.

"An anchor is important, it keeps you tied to your humanity," Stiles continued.

"What is yours?" Rukia wanted to know.

"Stiles, he is my mate, Boyd and Erica are each other's anchor. For others, it is their families." Derek answered. In the meantime, Stiles called for Alex and Andi. The teens came running, just as Allison and Isaac walked up.

"Isaac and Allison can take over for us. We need to have a serious talk with those two," Stiles motioned towards the teen duo. Then the alpha pair was dragging the teens to another clearing in the woods.

"Why did you bring us here?" Andi asked.

"You two need to work together. Otherwise the consequences will be dire." Stiles answered.

"Why? What is the point? We are enemies." Alex spoke flatly.

"Learn to compromise, by calling a truce," Derek replied, as he pulled rank over his sister and fiance's companion.

"Lyon and Rukia needs to be kept safe at all costs. The enemy cannot find out about them being with us. It will be a disaster if they ever found out!" Stiles replied.

"If anything ever happens to them, because you refused to get along and work together. You can explain the exact reasons why to our parents, Uncle Peter, and Uncle Chris." Derek spoke as he raised his eyebrows.

"No way! Uncle Chris will kill me!" Andi screeched into fright. The entire pack knew how protective Chris was where his pups were concerned. Several miscreants had learned that lesson the hard way.

"Queen Claudia and Lady Aria will definitely come back and haunt me for all eternity," Alex whimpered. He really didn't want to have to deal with their wrath, if anything ever happened to Rukia! He still remembered how fiercely protective the women were of both their own child and godchildren. The decreased queen had also been Rukia's godmother, making the prince her godbrother. It was the main reason why Stiles was entrusted with raising the young hybrid, when the kingdom fell and their families were killed.

"Then call a truce," Derek was unrepentant. Alex sighed into resignation then turned to Andi.

"Okay, fine! Will you agree to a truce for now?" he asked the teenage girl. Andi nodded her head.

"Truce." she agreed.

"Shake your hands, so we know that you mean each word." Stiles instructed, as he put his feet down. The two teens progressed to shake their hands.

* * *

 "And that's what happened." Isaac was saying. He and Allison were in the castle giving their annual report to Peter and Chris.

"That is a relief that the children will be taken care of, I really don't want anything bad to happen to them." Chris sighed into relief.

"Have you come up with any plans for a counterattack when you rescue the other guards yet?" Peter asked, as he changed the subject topic.

"Derek mentioned doing some recon missions, and training in advance." Allison answered.

"We're also trying to find out any weaknesses the warlocks may have. Did your spies ever report anything?" Isaac asked. The quartet spoke for some time. Then Chris spoke.

"That's all. You are dismissed." he replied. Peter looked up and smiled.

"Oh that's right. I almost forgot we need some time to ourselves before Will and Talia calls us in for briefing." then he pulled Chris onto his lap and kissed his husband complete with tongue.

"Let's go!" Allison gagged as she stood up and began to drag her friend away to the nearest portal. Before she could be traumatized for life. There were some things she never wanted to know about her parents _ever_. Their love life definitely being one of them! 


	9. A Few Stops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack takes another stop while on their way to Danny's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally figured out the outline and chapter length. This Quest is going to be the first fic in a trilogy. However, as I mentioned in MiBH, I am going out of town for close to two weeks. So readers will have to wait until then for chapter 9. I'll try my best to have chapters 9 and 10 done when I return!:)  
> On another note what do you think of the flashbacks? Should I keep them, and add another series of flashbacks relating to Derek's pack? Please comment, I'm still trying to decide if I should add flashbacks about Derek's pack to this trilogy or not!  
> By the way there isn't much info on what rooms looked like in a castle, so I claim creative license.

The pack were setting up camp for the night. After the tents were pitched and the fire pit set up, Derek called a short meeting.

"This is the final stop before we arrive in Oak Country," he began.

"Tomorrow we should arrive at Danny's house, and we can begin our vacation," Stiles continued. The group were listening intently, however Alex and Andi exchanged mischievous smiles. What were those two up to? Stiles wondered. He was brought out of his musings when Derek spoke again.

"But you need to know something important first" Derek replied.

"Such as what?" Erica wanted to know.

"The enemy is dangerous and cunning. The Argents have sent their agents after us. They are after Stiles." Derek growled, the alpha was beyond livid at the threat to his mate. 

"Why don't we kill them first before they attempt something?" Isaac suggested as total chaos broke out at Derek's revelation. 

"Noo! No let Mommy go!" Rukia burst into tears and ran to her mother figure. She flung her arms around Stiles's legs, after Lyon explained to her what Derek's words meant. Andi was plotting to kill the enemy agents into gruesome ways. Erica was helping Andi plot. Everyone else were talking at once. Just then Boyd whistled sharply. 

"Let's not get carried away yet! We haven't met the enemy agents. So let's wait and see what happens before we panic!" he asserted. Everyone calmed down, seeing the logic of Boyd's words. Then Derek dismissed everyone.

* * *

Danica was pulling the latest batch of pumpkin cookies out of the oven. The county fair was in full swing. The cookies and taffy apples were a huge hit with the fairgoers. The remaining boxes were filled with both cookies and apples. The cookies had sold quickly, forcing the young woman to make more to restock her supply. 

Three special colored plates had been set to one side for the judges to sample. The pink plate had the cherry chocolate cake on top, while the green plate had the apple pie. Finally the blue plate was for the cherry pastries. The judges reacted favorably and happily towards their samples. Some even asked for seconds. 

Danica put the tray down to cool. Then she went to the till to count the sales.  She wanted to see if she had enough money to buy the cookie cutter set she had seen in the market the other day.

* * *

As Danica finished counting her money and checked on the cookies. Memories flooded her mind, she remembered making those kind of cookies for Jackson and her fellow vassals. Both Jackson and Scott had loved being taste testers for both him and their prince's recipes. When Stiles had asked for cooking lessons. The boys had enjoyed the sugar filled treats more than the regular dishes. A vivid memory stood out...

_Sixteen years old Danny pulled out the batch of pumpkin cookies out of the oven. Stiles was stirring the batter, while Lydia and various males were seated around the long table. in the castle kitchen.There were the rare female knight and page among the group. Jackson and Scott were stuffing their faces with cookies. Lydia and Jackson both were fifteen, while Scott was fourteen. Stiles was one of the youngest members at age thirteen._

_"Hey! Let us have some cookies!" Renji Namikaze glared at the duo of Jackson and Scott. The duo were trying to hoard the cookies and refusing to share much to the other kitchen residents' dismay. The sixteen years old redhead knight was not amused with the boys' antics in the least.  
_

_"They're beyond delicious!" Jackson defended himself, while Scott nodded his agreement.  
_

_"You will make yourself sick if you eat all of them," a new voice said. Everyone turned to see a younger version of Renji walk in the kitchen.  
_

_"You're not supposed to be here, Ichigo!" Renji stared at his younger brother.  
_

_"I have the rest of today off," thirteen years old Ichigo replied. The younger boy was training to be a fisherman from his uncle. Ichigo often liked to show up during his breaks and visit with his friends.  
_

_"Bad boys! Sharing is caring!" Lydia glared at the boys. Lydia was the magicial one in the guards, she took magic lessons from their teacher and leader-Alan Deaton. The boys cowered under the witch's glare and immediately handed over the tray of cookies. The knights and pages converged on the cookies. While the ruckus was going on, Hisana turned up and was talking with Stiles and Lydia quietly.  
_

_"You would both make someone a good wife!" a random tipsy knight commented. Stiles blushed furiously while Danny slapped him with a rolling pin. He was long used to the various comments. Jackson wasn't amused, he jumped to his feet instantly. The blond teen stalked over to the knight and started shouting.  
_

_"You asshole, how dare you say that!" he started a long rant to defend his friend's honor. His language proved to be unprintable, causing gasps of horror from_ _Hisana...  
_

Childish laughter snapped Danica out of her thoughts. Even now she still missed her loved ones. She shed a tear.

* * *

In the meantime, Derek and Stiles had found a cozy private place in the woods. There was a waterfall nearby, the grass was made of soft moss. The mates were cuddling and enjoying some quality time before dinner. In between cuddles and kisses, they discussed the recent events.

"Why does Rukia think we are her parents?" Derek asked his mate.

"Blame Alex, he taught her to call me mommy as a prank. It backfired, and now she thinks I'm her mother figure despite what we say." Stiles groaned. 

"So we have him to thank for Rukia now thinking I'm her father?" Derek raised his eyebrow.

"Well, who else told Lyon to tell Rukia to start calling you daddy?" Stiles answered. 

"Point, what are Alex and Andi up to? They have been strangely gleeful those last few days." Derek commented.

"I have no idea," Stiles groaned. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know what the other teens were planning.

"Anyway why didn't you come to the castle 5 years ago? It would have been safer." Derek asked.

"Because I was scared! What if the attackers followed me to Cano Gleann? I just lost both my parents and godmother, for all I knew my friends also were dead. I didn't know what I would do if I lost you too!" Stiles admitted his biggest fears to his mate. For an answer, Derek hugged his mate.

* * *

While Derek was comforting his mate, Matt was lost. The nearest signpost read Cedar Country. The general was going insane. How had this fiasco happened? How could he catch up to Stiles now?! He should have never asked for directions!

If you're wondering how Matt ended up in the wrong country, well let's go back a few days... 

_Stiles knew he had someone tailing him, so he called in reinforcements._

_"And you know what to do?" he was asking his fellow villagers, while Derek watched.  
_

_"Yes, if anyone ever ask us for directions. We are to send him in the wrong direction." an adult lycan said.  
_

_"Yup! We tell the bad man to go the wrong way! So he won't find you!" a young cub chirped.  
_

_"Yes!" Stiles smiled at the young cub.  
_

_"I see, it will definitely set him back. It will take him a week or so to catch up with us," Derek commented.  
_

_"Yes, we can enjoy a break until then," Stiles smiled at his fiance. Then the alpha pair thanked the villagers and headed back to Stiles's house.  
_

Matt was fuming, as he went to back track his steps, so he could get back on course. He tried to find his way to his original destination. 


	10. A Guard Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds Danica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a double feature; chapter 10 will be posted ASAP. Hopefully the bonus makes up for the long wait!:-)  
> I call creative license on some of the details mentioned in this chapter!  
> And finally due to recent developments in canon, I'm introducing a new character-Cora Hale.

The pack finally arrived in Oak Country, a few minutes later they found their-selves in front of a two story farmhouse. There was an orchard in the back of the house. The group dismounted just as Danica emerged from the house. The young woman froze into shock upon seeing her visitors, before recognition dawned. Her face lit up in joy and she was running forwards, while Allison and Stiles ran to meet her in a group hug. A moment later, Derek, Alex, and Andi were pulled in the group hug, much to the watching pack members' eternal amusement. Finally after the long embrace ended, Allison pulled the younger kids over and beckoned for the betas to join them.

"The were cat is my kid brother Lyon. Dad and Papa adopted him several years ago. This small one is Rukia Namikaze, do you remember her?" Allison began the round of introductions.

"A little bit," Danica admitted as she looked at the young children. The tiny redhead seemed familiar.

"These are my best friends Erica, Isaac and Boyd." Allison continued as she waved towards the pack. 

"Derek is an Alpha now, these are his betas," Stiles explained.

"And they are the pack, you will be soon part of when Derek and Stiles are finally official." Allison finished. A few minutes later, Andi was waving a picture around. The picture was of Danica's current female self. Danica saw red while the others were trying hard not to laugh. A moment later the livid Danica was chasing the mischievous duo of Andi and Alex trying to get the photo.

* * *

 A hour later, Derek and Stiles were in a room talking with the palace healer Alan Deaton. A woman in her late twenties was also in the room. She had mocha skin and dark brown hair.

"This is my younger sister Marin Morrell," Deaton explained.

"Nice to meet you," Stiles smiled as he shook hands with the woman. Then Derek explained the reason for the meeting.

"We need your help, Mahealani has been changed in a major way." Derek began.

"The Argents changed his gender. I know little about the art. If I was to do the reversal spell, it might backfire." Stiles elaborated. The older adults were shocked. Then Morrell cleared her throat.

"I used to practice the art growing up. If we learned a spell, we also learned the reversal spell." she spoke.

"Is it okay if I learn?" Stiles asked the woman.

"I want to say no because of the dangers. But considering the circumstances, we can try." Morrell answered. Then the older woman began the lesson.

* * *

  While Stiles was having his lesson with Morrell, Allison had brought the kids with her. The trio were in another room with Peter and Chris. When the older pair saw Lyon they smothered him in love, all the while scolding him for running off.

"Why are they mad at Lyon?" Rukia asked Allison.

"Because he is too little for adventures. Especially this one." the born werewolf answered. Eventually Chris released Lyon, the young boy ran over to Rukia.

"This is my new friend Rukia," he announced. 

"Me Rukia Namikaze," the small girl said looking at the adults curiously. The adults were shocked when they recognized their son's new friend.

"I thought you was gone," Chris spoke as he stared at the redhead.

"Daddy and Papa, how do you know Rukia?" Lyon wanted to know.

"Talia was best friends with Claudia Stilinski and Aria Namikaze," Chris answered.

"They grew up together and after they married and started having cubs, they would make frequent visits to both Cano Gleann and Aster Aiyan kingdoms. Our respective packs were close. Everyone were overjoyed when we found out about Derek and Stiles being soul-mates." Peter finished.

"Laura, Cora and Andi teased Derek and Stiles about it." Allison smiled.

"Who's Cora?" Lyon asked in confusion. He had never heard of this Cora person before!

"Our cousin," Allison smiled sadly. It was the first time she had said the name, the subject of her lost cousin was too painful for everyone.

"Anyway, let's spend some time together, before you have to go back." Chris suggested changing the subject. Everyone nodded as Peter pulled out a deck of playing cards.

"Old Maid or Go Fish?" he suggested.

* * *

 After everyone got back, Derek started to train with the betas. The alpha was having them train in strength, speed and defense. He was really putting them through their paces. He needed the pack to be ready for any possible dangers!

While the pack was training, Stiles and Allison had turned the den in a makeshift classroom. Stiles had decided to use the free week to have the kids catch up on their schooling much to their dismay. The kids wanted to play, but Stiles put his foot down. He wasn't about to have the kids fall behind because they were on a trip! Allison knew where Lyon had left off, and gotten his assignments from the pack tutor.

"School is now in session," Stiles announced. Then he and Allison began the lesson on geography.

* * *

 While everyone were busy with their activities, Danica had her hands full at the moment. Alex and Andi had escaped in the village, and the young woman now had to go and  hunt them down. Danica searched everywhere from the village square to the shops. Before finally catching up with the teenagers in the bakery.

"If you would be so kind to give that picture back, I won't sic Derek on you two." the young woman informed the teens.

"You wouldn't?" Andi answered.

"Try me. He'll be even more angry that you ran in here with no protection."  she smirked.

"Fine! You're no fun! Here, have the picture back!" Alex groaned as he folded promptly. Growing up, his best friend had been Cora Hale, so he had a rough idea of how furious the alpha would be. Danica smiled as she took the photo and left the teens.


	11. Spell Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danica is finally Danny again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! Chapter 10! I apologize if it is too short.

A few days later, the group was in the front room with Deaton and Morrell. The older adults were in attendance in case something went wrong. Stiles began reciting the spell, instantly Danica was Danny. He was finally back to his male self after five long years. Seeing that everything was fine, Deaton and Morrell left satisfied.

"Woah. That was one hell of a trip. Good to be back." Danny spoke as he ran his hands over his own body, checking to make certain that all of his body parts were in working order. Stiles let out an exclamation in shock while Derek snickered. Allison was blushing, while Erica and Andi wolf whistled appreciatively. Alex was looking traumatized.

"Daniel Joshua Mahealani! You spent way too much time with Jackson and Scott, that you picked up their bad habits!" Stiles scolded his guard.

"Can a guy be happy that he is his correct gender again?" Danny challenged.

"Be glad that Lydia and the kids aren't here. I wouldn't want them exposed to the current spectacle. Lydia would have plenty to say about your current actions." Stiles replied as he gave up in sheer exasperation.

"Pay up," Isaac announced turning to Boyd. Boyd sighed and gave Isaac 200 dollars while Derek raised his eyebrow. Danny left the room to go looking for his old clothes.

* * *

Boyd and Erica were on a date at the local comedy theater. While the couple usually would enjoy the play, Erica wasn't in the best of moods at the moment.

"Why did you accept that bet with Isaac? Are you crazy?! In addition to owing Isaac 200, you took his watch hours! We will be lucky if we can spend some quality time together from now on!" the beta she-wolf scolded her mate. After several minutes of lecturing the ashamed Boyd, Erica finally wound down.

"Enjoy your week, you're sleeping in the guest room!" Erica declared.

* * *

While Boyd was being banished to the guest room, Derek and Stiles were in the master bath enjoying the joys of the jacuzzi tub. Stiles was being held by Derek.

"Defiling the jacuzzi is the fitting revenge punishment for Danny." Stiles smiled as he cuddled in his mate's arms.

"True, but the others will use it," Derek answered.

"I don't know if Boyd and Erica will end up using it. Erica seemed to be beyond furious when we found out about that bet Boyd and Isaac made." Stiles answered. The mated pair continued to cuddle together, until Stiles tried to move off Derek's lap. The alpha grabbed his mate.

"Stiles, my knot hasn't gone down entirely yet." he rumbled. Stiles froze as his eyes went wide and he started babbling. 

"Derek! We don't know when the others are due back! What if the kids walk in and see us! I'm not even remotely ready to give Rukia the talk!"

"Calm down, Stiles. The kids won't want to leave if they are having fun. Lyon definitely won't, and he can be a handful when he wants to be." Derek reassured his mate. Thirty minutes passed before Derek's knot deflated and Stiles was able to leave his mate's lap. Then they got out of the tub and dried off. By the time they emerged from the master bedroom fully dressed, Erica opened the front door. 

* * *

Meanwhile the pack was at the toy store, the kids had discovered the play center area. When Alex drew the short straw and went to convince the kids that it was time to leave, the kids flat out refused to leave. They were having too much fun!

"Come on, it's time to go. We have to meet Boyd and Erica at the village square for lunch!" Alex pleaded with the stubborn duo of Lyon and Rukia.

"No!" Lyon replied, with Rukia backing her playmate up. They wanted to continue playing with the marionettes.

"Come on, guys. We're going to hang out with Boyd and Erica. It will be fun," Isaac coaxed. The kids studied their favorite playmate before looking at each other and coming to a mutual decision. A few minutes later, everyone were leaving the toy shop.

* * *

In the village square, the pack were trying to decide what to eat. Everyone had different ideas. In the end Boyd and Erica decided on the lunch menu for everyone.

"Honey Glazed Ham and Cheddar Cheese sandwiches, Strawberry Smoothies, Celery and carrot sticks, with soft Pretzels." Erica announced. As Boyd and Isaac left to retrieve lunch. After they returned, everyone settled down at a table to eat their lunch. Isaac was happy to have Rukia's ham, Allison had to convince Lyon to eat his veggies. But in the end everyone enjoyed their meal.


	12. Saving Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack is sent to their next mission while Scott tries to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with chapter 11. This is the start of a new story arc.  
> I updated the tags.

A week later, Derek and Stiles were in a meeting with Peter and Chris.

"I've got some information on a place that you might want to stake out. It is west of Aster Aiyan." Peter started.

"What is this place named?" Stiles wanted to know.

"The place is named Ocean Nation. I paid for the train tickets." Chris answered.

"Thank you for paying for the tickets Uncle Chris, and what kind of information does you have for us, Uncle Peter?" Derek responded.

"We finally found out the whereabouts of the guard who was sent to Ocean Nation. And we also have the guard's name. Stiles, your friend, Scott has escaped. His warden is out searching for him." Peter explained.

"So, we have to get to him first." Derek spoke.

"Yes," Chris said. Stiles was relieved that his friend had managed to escape.

A few minutes later the pack were discussing the briefing. Allison and Danny shared the same feelings as Stiles. However Allison was slightly worried, she had the uneasy feeling that her dad's birth relations wouldn't be willing to let Scott go so easily.

* * *

The next day the pack were boarding the train, ready for the next step in their journey. Their next stop was Ocean Nation, a smaller kingdom. The group would be finding the next guard there. The group carried their bags. Boyd and Erica were speaking quietly while Isaac and Allison did their uttermost best to prevent the cubs from wandering off. The young kids wanted to go and explore the train! Alex and Andi were in a huddle plotting quietly, causing the others to give the teenage duo suspicious glares. Stiles was going through a checklist. Finally he finished the list and put it away.

"Everyone line up! Roll Call!" he announced. Everyone shuffled around as they lined up. Stiles started roll going in ABC order by everyone's last names.

"Vernon Milton Boyd IV." Boyd glared at the group, while the others except for Erica, Isaac and the kids snickered. 

"Your name is better than mine," Stiles reassured the lead beta. While Derek just smiled, amused by the antics.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, Allison Hale." Stiles returned to roll call.

"Here," Allison smiled.

"Andromeda Hale."

"Here," Andi answered. The girl was shocked that her brother-in-law had managed to pronounce her name flawlessly. Everyone gave her curious glances.

"Derek William Hale,"

"Here," Derek answered. The alpha was perfectly fine with his mate knowing his full name.

"Fitting," Allison commented.

"Lyon Hale," Stiles continued.

"Here, can Rukia and I go exploring now?" Lyon bounced in place.

"No, you might get lost. However, if Isaac or Allison volunteers to go with you, I will reconsider letting you two go." Stiles paused roll call to speak with the young were-cat. Lyon pouted briefly before he turned to his older sister and pack mate and started to give them puppy eyes.

"Isaac Lahey," Stiles resumed roll call.

"Here," Isaac replied, sighing as he gave in to Lyon's puppy eyes.

"Daniel Mahealani." Stiles continued going through his mental list.

"Here," Danny replied, all the while blushing. The guard was horribly embarrassed that his full name was being revealed.

"Rukia Namikaze."

"Here, Mommy!" Rukia bounced excitedly.

"Erica Reyes."

"Here," Erica smiled.

"Mieczyslaw Noland Stilinski," Derek took over Roll Call briefly. Everyone were shocked to find out that the mage prince had a normal middle name.

"Alexander Turner," Stiles finished.

"Here," now it was Alex's turn to be embarrassed. Then everyone finished boarding the train and headed into their carriage.

* * *

The pack had a carriage to their-selves. They all had separate rooms, the adults were paired up while Rukia and Lyon shared a room. The cubs' room were in between the mated pairs' rooms. As the train traveled the countryside on the way to the border, Stiles was remembering the past and how different he had been...

_The great hall had been decorated for the prince's thirteenth birthday. The guards were sorting out the decorations all the while putting the finishing touches on the remaining decorations. The Stilinski family was standing at the door greeting their guests. When the Hale and Namikaze families arrived. Ichigo and Cora dashed up to hug Stiles. All three were the same age and best friends to boot. Cora had brown hair and hazel eyes. Her long hair went down to her back. The females and the younger kids greeted the prince with hugs, while the older males shook hands. Derek was the lone exception, choosing to hug his betrothed. Stiles giggled as he returned the hug happily. Laura started taking pictures of the soul mates. Stiles was smiling at Derek happily._

Stiles came out of his memories, just as Isaac opened the door to let himself and the cubs in. The mage prince looked at his pack and smiled.

* * *

In the meantime, on the train in the dining carriage, Matt sat eating lunch. The only thing going through his mind were the many ways to get his hands on Stiles. The general  planned to meet with someone, it was the sole reason why he had taken the train. He suspected that the person might know where the group would be. He gritted his teeth in frustration, knowing at the moment that the subject of his obsession was with that blasted werewolf! Just then a small group of six entered the carriage. The males looked familiar. Matt's eyes went wide as he recognized four out of the six men. Here was Stiles! But the bastard Hale was also right there along with the blasted page and one of the annoying guardsmen! Immediately Matt took out paper, and started to record notes about Stiles and the pack, and where they were headed. While the small group ordered food.

* * *

 Many miles away, a wolf was running for his life. The brunette wolf was 4 feet tall with golden eyes. The wolf's dark fur was sleek along his back, and shaggy around his head. However he had bruises and cuts that had just began to heal and fade. He had finally managed to escape his jailer! He was never going back to the beatings! After spending five years as a wolf and being beaten, Scott McCall barely remembered what it was like being human. Even now he still struggled to remember his former life.

 _Must warn Stiles...and the others! I wonder...is Allison alright? Who's Allison?_ as the wolf struggled to hold on to the elusive memory. An image of a pretty girl's face appeared in his mind. The girl had long dark hair with brown eyes and a warm smile. Scott froze at the brand new memory. He looked around and seeing no one in the clearing where he currently was. He decided to take a break for a little while, so he could attempt to figure out who this Allison person was.

About three miles behind the wolf, a filthy man wearing very dirty clothing was in hot pursuit. There were blood splatters and dirty patches on his clothing.  The man had long hair and was in a furious mood. The man panted between angry shouting. The man used language that was unprintable.

"Blasted wolf! If I didn't have my orders, I would be adding a fur rug to my chambers!" the sentence along with several swear words carried along on the breeze to Scott's ears. The wolf took off running when he heard the warlock.


	13. Another Friend Located

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott tries to remember what happened to him as the pack starts looking for the spell to change him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter.

A few days later, the pack arrived in Ocean Nation, and headed to the villa where they would be staying. Derek and Stiles headed to the front desk to check in, while the remainder of the pack stayed behind to wait in the lobby. Boyd was left in charge. A few minutes later, the alpha pair returned with their room keys.

"All mates are sticking together. Allison, you're with Andi, and Danny's with Alex. As soon Scott's human, he'll room with you." Derek started.

"Isaac is sharing with the kids. I'm not leaving those two to get in trouble on their own." Stiles continued.

"Our rooms are on the 7th floor," Derek finished. The pack headed to the elevator with their bags. They had unpacking to do before they could explore this new city.

* * *

After they finished unpacking, the pack decided to take a tour of the smaller kingdom. The architecture ranged from Renaissance to the 18th century.

"Can we go swimming, Mommy and Daddy?" Rukia asked her parent figures as she looked at the nearby beach. In addition to several beaches, there were several buildings from a cathedral to a marketplace. There were various statues and fountains. The group looked around taking in the noises and scents of the marketplace. Vendors were selling items from fruits to Oriental carpets. As they took in the sights they saw a brown wolf pup.

In the meantime, Scott had finally managed to escape his purser. The wolf was looking around when he saw the pack.

'Do I know those strange humans? Wait! That pretty girl-Allison is with them!' Scott headed straight to Allison and stared at her with hearts in his eyes. Lyon and Rukia squealed in delight at seeing the wolf puppy.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look a puppy!" Rukia squealed excitedly. The adults were amazed until they got a close-up look at the puppy's eyes.

"Those eyes, is it just me or is he looking at you with hearts in his eyes?" Stiles asked the group. After he finished checking the pup's gender discreetly.

"It's not only you," Danny commented. Allison knelt down to look at the pup closely, recognition dawned when Scott licked her face.

"It's Scott!" Allison gasped. While the adults recovered from their shock, the kids were fussing over Scott. A few minutes later they stepped back proudly.

"Ta da! Look at our new pet!" Lyon cheered. Gasps went up when everyone looked and saw a red bow tied around Scott's neck.

"Mommy and Daddy, can Lyon and I share him?" Rukia asked.

"Dad and Papa said I can have a pet, I want him." Lyon announced to his older sister, as he pointed at Scott. Danny was shaking his head while Andi finally gave in to her giggles.

"The wolf puppy is actually a human," Derek explained as the adults laughed. While Rukia pouted in disappointment, Lyon wasn't ready to give up.

"How can you be so sure, that he is human?" he wanted to know.

"Because this wolf puppy is my friend Scott. Remember when I told you bad men changed him in a wolf puppy? Scott also adored your sister, that's how we know it is him." Stiles explained. The kids were vastly disappointed, while they were pouting, Scott nuzzled the kids. Immediately the kids settled down to swamp the wolf puppy with hugs and affection while the adults looked on.

"He's loving all the hugs the kids are giving him," Stiles marveled as he stared at Scott.

"You always said he is like a puppy," Danny smiled.

"He's like the human version of Isaac," Allison laughed.

"It's true," Stiles defended himself. In the meantime, Isaac was staring at Scott with interest and avid curiosity, a human version of him? He had never seen Lyon show any interest in outsiders before, especially humans. Yet here he was fawning over a transformed human. Isaac decided to wait and see, maybe he would find out how this human was special in the near future. Then the pack started to lead Scott back to the villa.

* * *

The cubs and Isaac were playing with Scott on the grounds of the villa. Ever since his family found him, the wolf pup had been getting fragments. Not enough to form a complete picture yet. But Scott was slowly working through the holes. All of sudden, another fragment filled his mind-scape and Scott was lost in the past...

_He was in a throne room. The new king was crowding him as the soldiers held him down. While he was shaking in fright. Since the new rulers were horrible and scary, they had murdered the previous rulers just to take over! The prince had fled and Scott had no idea where his friend was. The last time they had seen each other was moments before the attack had began._

_All of sudden the strange group of six men and woman began chanting. Purple smoke surrounded the teen, as the spell slowly progressed. He felt extreme pain as he transformed. His clothes now laid into tatters on the floor. Brown fur covered his arms, his nails turned into claws, his hands and feet were now pads.  
_

Scott whimpered as the painful memory ended, his whimper turning into a howl. The kids dashed over to console their new furry friend.

* * *

In the meantime, Danny was in a room meeting with his former leader-Alan Deaton.

"Stiles sent me here to retrieve a counter spell. We found Scott, he's a wolf pup. Oh, and one last thing-does you have anything for bruises and cuts on wolves? When the kids gave Scott a bath, Isaac found healing bruises and cuts. I've never seen Stiles so furious before." Danny shivered at the memory.

"I have. Not very pleasant." Deaton responded.

"Allison said that Derek now has the task of calming Stiles down. Does you have any counter spells and salves for Scott's injuries?" Danny returned to his original topic.

"Be careful. Too much, too soon would harm him more than it does good." Deaton answered.

"Are you referring to the healing?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Deaton nodded.

"What about the counter spell?" Danny continued to question Deaton.

"It will take me time to find it. I haven't used it in a long while." the healer answered. Danny nodded then he took his leave with the jars of salves, as Deaton started his search for the counter spell.

* * *

 In a pub somewhere Matt and his contact was sitting down for drinks. The contact had turned out to be Scott's former warlock jailer. They had finished exchanging Intel.  Matt's orders was to seek out Stiles and kill his pack.

"Lady Kate wants us both to take down Stilinski and his ragtags pack. She has a heavy bounty on their heads, dead or alive. Stiles has to come back alive, however." Matt started.

"I accept it. I get to keep at least one of them in return." the warlock replied.  Both men shook on it and ordered another round.


	14. Take a Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack bonds at the museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with chapter 13. I claim creative license on some of the details in this chapter.

The pack were touring the capital city in Ocean Nation, their main objective were going sight-seeing. They enjoyed viewing the local art gallery, and museums. There was a central library, a opera house, and a nearby pier that had a long line of gondola boats. The city square had several attractions from the stalls to the street performers. There were several fountains and statues of war heroes and leaders.

While in the art gallery, the adults covered the children's eyes when they saw the nude statues. Boyd was nonplussed, while Allison and Isaac blushed furiously. Danny and several females admired the male statues, while Alex enjoyed the female statues. Derek laughed at everyone's reactions while Stiles was torn between tears and mirth. He dreaded the possible reactions if the cubs ever saw one of the statues by accident!

While the pack visited the natural history museum, the group decided to split up to cover the various exhibits. Some went to the attached art gallery, while others went to the dinosaur exhibits. Scott went with the kids and Isaac. Isaac held Scott's leash. Derek tried hard not to laugh while his mate gave Isaac a dire warning.

"Keep Scott far away from the dinosaurs exhibit at all costs! The last thing we need is for him to try stealing one of their bones!" Stiles cautioned the beta. While some people may feel that the mage was overreacting, there was the fact that his friend had sent the last five years as a wolf. So he had no idea of how his friend would react if given free reign and ended up in the exhibit by accident. For all Stiles knew, Scott would decide that a T-rex was better than any milk bone! Stiles really didn't want the pack to get kicked out of the museum for causing havoc. Isaac nodded before the group split up and went their separate ways.

A few minutes later, the cubs were in the Ancient Egyptian exhibit with Scott and Isaac. Lyon had wandered off in the connecting room where the fossils exhibit was.

"What's that?" Rukia asked looking at the mummy case and the hieroglyphs curiously. Scott whined and cowered at the sight of the mummy. He also began trying to drag Isaac in the fossil room where Lyon was. He was persistent despite Isaac's many commands to remain where he was. Isaac was panicking thinking of all the worse cases scenarios. Finally Isaac came to a decision.

"Alright guys! It's time to go and see Allison!" he called out to the kids. Both kids came running, and the group left the room. A few minutes later the group found Allison in the cafe. Lyon ran to his older sister and began talking excitedly about what he'd seen. Scott began fawning all over Allison. Rukia and Isaac joined the duo at the table.

"I need your help, because Scott won't listen to me. Earlier he tried to join Lyon in the fossil exhibit room, despite my commands! How did you get Scott to listen to you?" Isaac pleaded with one of his best friends.

"Sure. All you have to do is to threaten not to give him any dog treats." Allison smiled. Isaac sighed into relief.

* * *

 Derek decided to hold another training session. So he spoke with the pack.

"We need another session for training. Alex and Danny, you guys better get ready. You're joining in." he spoke. The after-mentioned pack members went to prepare.

"Can I join?" Lyon wanted to know. The young were cat wanted to see what Derek's training was like. Was it any different from when Laura would train their army?

"No way, kiddo! Uncle Peter would kill me!" Derek replied instantly. Lyon pouted, Laura had said the same thing when he asked to join the soldiers! Seeing Lyon sulking, Stiles sent Rukia to retrieve Scott. He knew his friend would be perfect for cheering the young miffed cub up.

In the meantime, Derek started pairing everyone up. He used the most unpredictable match-ups.

"Erica, you're with Danny. Boyd you will be Alex's sparring partner this time. Isaac, you're with me." the alpha spoke. Everyone began to pair off, getting down to business.

* * *

While the training session was going on, Lyon was playing with Scott and Rukia. Then Lyon remembered something, so he went over to where Stiles and Allison talked with Andi.

"How did you meet Scott?" he wanted to know.

"We were childhood friends, Stiles introduced us," Allison smiled.

"Oh yeah, Derek wasn't happy about that!" Andi laughed. Allison and Stiles chuckled their agreement, as memories of a happier time flooded their mind...

**_Cano Gleann, Year 32, Third Age;_ **

_The Stilinski and Namikaze families were visiting the Hale pack for the summer. Stiles had brought his guards along this time. Ten years old Stiles dragged the eleven years old Scott over to where Derek stood with his sister and cousin._

_"Everyone, you know my guard Scott McCall. Scott, you remember Derek and Cora. Well, this is Allison Hale, their cousin," Stiles performed the introductions.  
_

_"H-hi, I'm Sc-Scott," Scott stumbled over his words. Allison was so pretty especially with her dark brown eyes and a sweet smile that highlighted her dimples. Allison smiled at the boy, then the preteens started a conservation. While Stiles and Cora watched on with a fuming Derek. Cora and Stiles thought their puppy love was adorable. Derek silently vowed that Scott would pay if Allison ever got harmed in any way!  
_

_"Don't be a sour wolf, Scott never will hurt Allie." Stiles chided his fiance.  
_

_"Yup! Especially since he's obviously heads over heels for her," Cora pointed out.  
_

_"Whatever," Derek seethed. The born beta werewolf was very protective of his loved ones. He would stare and glare at anyone that did not meet his standards for his family. In the meantime, Scott and Allison continued to giggle and shyly flirt with each other.  
_

Everyone came out of their memories to smile fondly.

"Derek was protective even then," Stiles smiled. Then wolf!Scott smiled at Allison and nuzzled her.

* * *

A hour later, Derek and Stiles decided to enjoy some quality time together. So the couple were in their bedroom kissing while their hands roamed the other's body. When they came up for air, Derek grabbed some lube and coated his fingers. Then Derek returned to the bed and slipped a finger inside Stiles' entrance. A moment later Stiles was squirming and whining as his prostate was hit.

"More!" he yelled seeing stars. Derek added more fingers and started to move them around stretching his mate. Until he was certain that Stiles was ready, before he covered his manhood in lube and guided himself to enter Stiles. A moment later, he pushed inside to the hilt, and waited.

"Move," Stiles glared at his mate.

"Not until you're ready," Derek answered.

"Move asshole," Stiles replied as he slapped Derek on the back of his head. In reply, Derek started to move. He pulled out to the tip then slammed back in hard hitting Stiles's prostate. Then he repeated his action several times, Stiles began moaning as his prostate was constantly stimulated.

"I'm close!" Stiles whimpered. About two seconds passed before the mage's climax hit him, and he was spilling his seed all over their stomachs. A moment later, Stiles staggered into exhaustion.

"I'm not done," Derek spoke as he pulled out and rolled his mate on his stomach, and thrust back in. After Derek made certain he was completely buried deep into his mate. He held on to Stiles's hips as his cock started to swell, his knot forming. A few minutes later, the alpha pair were tied together as Derek's seed flooded his mate's channel. Stiles hissed at the sensation. Then the mates settled in to bask in the feeling of the afterglow.

* * *

The next day, the kids were horseback riding with Derek and Stiles. While the others decided to either go swimming or read. A few minutes later, the group stopped in a clearing to rest. While the horses were grazing, the group were seated in a meadow eating lunch. Their meal considered of sandwiches, fruit and juice. After a few minutes of eating, Lyon had a question.

"Who's Cora?" Lyon asked. He wanted to know why no one had ever told him that he had another cousin!

"She's a really nice girl," Derek deflected. He was leaving the rest up to his uncles. They can decide if they want to explain death to a cub.

"Lyon says she is my auntie. How come he don't know her?" Rukia decided to join Lyon in his line of questioning.

"She lived away from home," Stiles spoke as he went to help his fiance. As the alpha pair tried to fend off the increasing questions, memories flooded Stiles's mind. And he found himself remembering their first meeting...

_Stiles was in the great hall watching as his mom spoke with two other ladies. There were two more children there, they were six just like he was. A girl with brown hair in ponytails and hazel eyes waved at him, while a redheaded boy with green eyes grinned._

_"Genim, this are Cora and Ichigo," Claudia smiled at her son.  
_

_"Hi!" both kids said.  
_

_"My name is Stiles!" the prince protested.  
_

_"Hi Stiles!" Cora ran up to hug him.  
_

_"Nice to meet you," Ichigo grinned. Claudia giggled.  
_

_"Okay, we will call you Stiles," she appeased her son. Stiles brightened as he returned Cora's hug, then Ichigo joined them.  
_

Stiles came out of his flashback, when the kids started screaming that they wanted to meet Cora. Immediately Stiles went over to Derek and started helping him calm the kids down.

"You have the same eyes," Stiles spoke looking at his adoptive daughter's familiar eyes.

"You remembered them?" Derek looked at his mate.

"Yes, our first meeting," was all Stiles would say. Then everyone finished their lunch and resumed their riding.


	15. Misery Finds Its Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has to work harder to find one of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with a new chapter. Sorry to be posting this chapter so late, but I had to wait for the computer to be available.  
> I claim creative license for some of the details mentioned in this chapter!

The pack were enjoying a picnic lunch on the grounds of the villa. Scott was playing with the kids and some of the older pack members. Allison smiled as memories flooded her mind. And she found herself vividly recalling another happy day like this one...

_Fourteen years old Allison and Scott were meeting for a picnic lunch in Cano Gleann. Laura was there as a chaperone, because the couple was really young and needed to be watched in case something happened. Allison carefully unpacked the picnic basket revealing delicious looking food like sandwiches. There were side dishes such as bread and cheese to go with the sandwiches. In addition, there were fruit salad and raw vegetables. The veggies were carrots, celery and cherry tomatoes. Scott had to hold himself back from eating the yummy looking food. But when Allison got out the covered pie dish, Scott nearly pounced. Laura moved fast grabbing the teenage boy._

_"That apple pie is for dessert, you need to eat lunch first," she commanded. Scott blushed furiously, he was really embarrassed now!  
_

_"Sorry, Allison. Here are flowers and a friendship bracelet for you." he handed a bouquet for yellow and white flowers over with a blue bracelet. The bracelet was made from durable braided blue and pink cotton rope. The pink threads spelled the words-'Friends Forever'. The flowers were white heather, pear blossoms and yellow roses.  
_

_"Thank you!" Allison hugged Scott.  
_

_"Lydia helped me make the bracelet, and Stiles helped me with the flower arrangement," Scott blushed.  
_

_"Aww how cute and precious," Laura smiled at the young couple.  
_

_'The gifts were perfect, even Uncle Peter and Uncle Chris would agree.' the alpha heiress thought, knowing how protective her uncles were of their only child. Then Laura went over to help Allison put the bracelet on...  
_

Allison emerged from her reminiscing to smile fondly. She still had the bracelet, wearing it nearly everywhere. Just then Lyon and Rukia approached the older girl.

"Where did you get this?" Rukia was looking at the friendship bracelet curiously.

"Scott gave it to me," Allison answered smiling, then she started to explain.

* * *

A hour later, the pack were playing a variety of games. First some members played jump rope, while the rest played Simon Says. Then they went on to play green light, red light. Finally they topped it off with tag. The pack ran around having fun. They were completely unaware that they were being watched.

The watcher stood in the woods watching the little pup run after a small girl. His fur was just as Matt described.

In the meantime, Scott heard a twig snap. He looked around, no one had heard the strange noise. So while everyone were distracted, he padded through the grass to go to the woods. As soon he sniffed out a bush, he was snatched. He let out a growl.

Allison was running after Lyon, when she heard a familiar growl. She slowed down instantly and looked around. Only to notice that Scott was now-where to be seen.

"Oh God! Scott's gone!" she exclaimed worriedly, as she started running towards the woods. Stiles ran after her. The kids began to cry and Derek and Isaac tried to shush them.

Moments later, both Allison and Stiles reached the spot where the growling had came from. They saw a strange man holding Scott by the scruff of the neck. He was unkempt and dirty.

"Give him back, asshole!" Allison yelled as she raised her bow. The man just chuckled darkly.

"No can do, I'm getting a lot of money when I hand this little guy in to my new boss." then he was gone, dashing off down a path. Allison instantly gave chase.

"Who's that?!" Stiles yelled as the stranger ran.

"You'll learn soon," he chuckled as he continued running. Allison tried to gain on the thief, but the man was too quick. And she eventually lost him, so she was forced to give up and return to the villa.

* * *

 The pack gathered in Derek and Stiles's room to discuss the recent setback. While the pack were dismayed over this development, the kids were extremely unhappy that their furry friend had been wolf-napped. In the short time Scott had been with them, the kids had become very attached to the wolf pup.

The kids were crying so hard, that their emotions got the best of them. Suddenly the pack found their-selves with a tiger cub and a fox kit. Lyon was tiny with a golden coat and paws. He had blue eyes, while Rukia's eyes was green. Rukia also was small with orange fur and similar paws. Both baby animals had miniature claws and fangs. The pack stared at the transformed children with shock and mounting horror.

"Great, the last time I saw someone revert was Ichigo. But that was a long time ago!" Stiles spoke as he stared at the kids. He knew it was too dangerous for anyone to remain in their animal form. There were always a chance of things going badly wrong. What if they got stuck and wasn't able to change back? Or what if they lost their humanity like Scott nearly did?

"What do we do?" Erica whined.

"We should call Peter or Chris! They can help us!" Stiles suggested. Everyone nodded liking the idea.

"Good idea, hopefully Papa and Dad knows something," Allison sighed into relief as she looked at her baby brother. Then the pack took them to the tent in Isaac's room so the tiny animals could take a nap.

* * *

 Boyd and Erica were eating lunch in the villa cafe. Derek had cautioned the pack members to remain close to the villa until Scott had been rescued and the enemy agents dealt with. The mated pair wanted to spend some quality time together. When given the choice of ordering room service, or going downstairs to try the villa cafe, they chose the latter. So they were enjoying a big lunch of seafood pasta. The side dishes were Garlic Breadsticks and salad. They drank wine to go with the meal.

"What can we do now? Scott has been wolf-napped and the kids have reverted to their animal state to cope. None of our training prepared us for this situation." Erica questioned her mate.

"We have to learn how then. Chris is going to help us, we can learn from him," Boyd responded.

"I hope we learn how," Erica replied. They continued eating, and finished their meal. Then they ordered Italian Ice for dessert.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were in the usual meeting room with the confused duo of Peter and Chris. The older pair were surprised when Derek contacted them using the mirrors for an emergency meeting.

"What is the problem?" Peter wanted to know.

"It's Rukia and Lyon. They've reverted to being a cub and a kit," Derek responded.

"What?!" They yelled together. Chris was in a total panic, how and why had his baby boy changed in a tiger cub?!

"Scott was taken today. The kids were very attached to him, and changing is their way of coping with the trauma." Stiles explained.

"We need to know how to change them back," Derek added on.

"Derek, we've really haven't dealt with this. Ask your parents and sister," Peter suggested.

"I should have thought about that," Derek groaned slapping his forehead. His parents were the alpha pair and probably had to deal with all kinds of stressful situations. There was always the chance that they probably had run in this kind of problem before.

"Do you have any intel concerning warlocks?" Stiles asked changing the subject.

"Warlocks can't fight good magic. Unlike witches, they're weaker. They haven't been around for as long as them." Chris answered.

"Thank you so much!" Stiles exclaimed, as he hugged the two older men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pear blossoms: lasting friendship
> 
> white heather: protection
> 
> yellow roses: friendship


	16. Changing Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack travels to see the Hale family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with a new chapter. I changed the rating, because after thinking it over, I realized that the lemons are too graphic for the Mature rating, plus i have plans to add more stuff.  
> I just found out that we're having guests the week of July 21-27. In addition to several things going on at the same time, I won't be able to update any of my fics that week. Sorry everyone, I promise to make up for it the week after!

The pack were heading to another hotel to meet Derek's parents and sister. Stiles was carrying Rukia while Allison held Lyon in her arms. A few minutes later, the pack walked through the meeting room. They spotted the Hales and made their way to them.  When the Hales saw them they were overjoyed.

"My babies!" Chris cried when he saw Lyon and Allison.

"Oh dear," Talia breathed when she saw the transformed children. The pack hugged the Hales close. It had been months since they last got to hug them. Lyon and Rukia made growls of protest when they were swept up in the hugs.

"We can't find Scott or anyone else until we get the kids back to normal. Do you know any ways to fix this?" Derek asked his parents.

"They are awfully cute, but vulnerable," Laura spoke.

"I think we have something," William responded.

"Oh thank goodness!" Stiles breathed. He smiled at Derek, and Derek smiled back. Then he was turning to the pack.

"Stiles needs to stay with the kids. The rest of you, it's time for recon." he spoke. Allison immediately handed her brother over to Stiles. Then Stiles kissed Derek on the cheek and left with the Hales. 

* * *

The pack were doing some recon. They needed Intel before they could begin coming up with any strategies. So they had Erica do the profiling. Erica thought about everything Allison had described about the stranger.

"He's obviously poor and desperate. He probably lives in the slums near water," Erica deduced.

"Very good, Erica!" Andi complimented.

"Thanks!" Erica smiled.

"Good profile, but we need to be careful. Let's just check around until we find the right place." Derek said. In full stealth, the pack sneaked around the lairs. Caution was the key to getting out of this unscathed. Isaac and the girls also asked every person they found some questions.

"Have you seen a shaggy brown pup around? You did? In which house was it taken in?" Isaac asked. In the meantime, Erica had drawn an accurate sketch of the unkempt stranger based on Allison's description. The girls were using the sketch to ask their own questions.

"Have you seen this man around?" Allison was asking as she held the sketch up.

After going to nearly every residence, they finally found the lair. Since they were using stealth, Alex suggested that they should use water to travel. Citing that no one would be expecting it. So the pack rowed to the lair using gondola boats. The lair was a filthy two story house. Cobwebs and dust were all over the place. It had a gross smell.

"Christ, did someone die in here?" Isaac complained as the werewolves nearly gagged and covered their noses.

"I'm going to be sick," Erica groaned. She was looking green along with Andi and Allison. A moment later, the pack pushed the scent aside to look for Scott. They scanned the house, finding almost nothing. Isaac walked up the stairs and heard a faint whimper. He walked closer to the noise and spotted a shaking pup, locked in a cage.

"Poor Scott," he breathed. He broke the lock, opened the cage and lifted the puppy out. Scott was shaking and shivering. His paws were raw and tender. His left hind leg was bleeding. Scott snuggled in Isaac's chest before the beta took off down the steps. The pack sighed into relief when they saw the pup. The relief didn't last long, when they heard approaching foot steps. They raced to the back door narrowly avoiding the warlock and Matt. The pack kept running, never looking back. Any moment, the mystery 'boss' would find Scott missing. So they had to get ahead of him, so Scott wouldn't be taken again. The pack had to make certain they were safe before they could regroup and return to take care of the warlock and his 'boss' once and for all. As the group rowed out of sight, they could hear a scream of pure rage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stiles, the kids and the Hales were in the meeting room at the hotel.

"It's a simple process. Just think of what the kids look like and say the spell." William was saying as he handed both parents the document with the spell. Chris and Stiles joined hands and recited the spell. They thought of the children and the breath was knocked out of them. The spell was working. A cloud circled Lyon and Rukia. They stared in wonder as one-by-one, their limbs changed back, and their fur vanished. No one made a noise as the cloud cleared.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Rukia asked, breaking the silence. 

A few minutes later, Stiles smiled as the pack entered the room carrying Scott. The kids jumped up. Lyon ran to Peter and Chris, as Rukia went to Derek and Stiles. The parents hugged their cubs in joy.

"Puppy!" Rukia yelled as they saw Scott.

"Puppy?" Talia chuckles. William was trying hard not to laugh, but Laura had no restraint.

"I'm never letting Scott live this one down," she laughed. Peter looked at Isaac.

"What do you think of your human counterpart?" he asked the beta as he raised his eyebrows.

"He is a kind of puppy from what I've heard," Isaac smiled. He finally understood what his pack-mates meant by their comments. Laura turned to the girls curiously and was asking them a question.

"Do you have any pictures of puppy Scott?" she asked. Both Andi and Alex smiled evilly.

"We have a scrapbook full! We even have ones of Danica!" Andi chuckled.

"Not again!" Erica moaned, not wanting a repeat of the Oak Country incident. The group glared at the duo. They would have to confiscate that scrapbook.

"And I thought Alex and Cora were bad enough!" Stiles moaned. He still remembered the numerous pranks the duo would play on everyone. Their favorite prank was to take candid photos and pass them around the entire castle.

In the meantime, the kids tried to hug Scott but backed off when Isaac said he was really hurt.

"Don't worry kids. As soon he's better, you can cuddle him and make him feel better," Stiles smiled. Scott confirmed what Stiles said by licking and nuzzling the kids.

* * *

Derek decided that everyone needed to train. Laura had taken the kids and Scott for a few hours, while everyone else trained.

"Today's a free-for-all. Weapons training and hand to hand combat is free reign." the alpha announced. Everyone started to pair up. Erica paired with Isaac, while Stiles decided to test Danny. The mage wanted to see if the guard had kept up with his training. Alex and Andi paired up when Boyd and Allison teamed up against Derek.  The pack were fighting and training hard. They had to win this round.

* * *

 In the meeting room, over snacks, the pack begun their meeting. It was necessary if they wanted to take down the warlock and his boss. Stiles began the meeting;

"What are we going to do about the children and Scott? Scott's traumatized and the kids are vulnerable. We can't risk them being taken." he spoke. 

"Why don't we send them to your parents and older sister? Surely they will be happy to babysit them for a few hours?" Danny suggested looking to the alpha prince.

"That's the only way. They have the means to protect them." Allison agreed.

"If that is the best, I'll allow it," Derek responded.

"Now that's settled, how do we handle two enemies?" Erica changed the subject topic.

"As we know, Stiles will be dealing with the warlock, however he needs backup, so two teams are necessary." Danny spoke up.

"Isaac, Erica and Danny are one team. Stiles, Boyd and Allison are with me. Alex and Andi can be backup for both teams." Derek decided. Everyone nodded, then they left the room to check on the children and Scott.


	17. Attack on the Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack goes after the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with chapter 16, chapter 17 for MiBH will be up soon.  
> Sorry if it is so short, but I'm horrible at writing fight scenes. Hopefully I will get better.

Laura and her parents were giving the kids and Scott a tour of the castle. Lyon was pointing out his favorite places to the wide-eyed Rukia. The group ended up in the library. The library was large and filled with books and paintings. Comfy furniture had been placed through the room.

Scott was roaming the room sniffing at the books. The group saw Deaton sitting in a chair going through a pile of books.

"Rukia, there's the kids section!" Lyon pointed at a section. The kid's section had toys, a reading rug and chairs. Rukia jumped out of Talia's arms and ran to the kid's section. She pulled out books to look at. There were classic tales that had been adapted for children. Some of the titles were: 'The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, The Secret Garden' and 'The Wind in the Willows.' Rukia pulled out her favorite fairy tales written by the Brothers Grimm and Hans Christian Andersen. Then she moved on to the Cam Jensen, The Bobbsey twins and Scooby-Doo mystery series.

"These are my favorite books," Lyon showed Rukia books titled: 'The Boxcar Children' and 'Surprise Island.'

"Auntie Laura, can you please read to us?" Rukia asked her new aunt.

"Aw! Of course, sweeties!" Laura smiled. Then Laura walked to the section and got a mystery book. She sat down and the kids scrambled into her lap. She opened the book and flipped to the first page. Then she started to read out loud.

"The title is 'The Bobbsey Twins of Lakeport.'" the alpha heir spoke.

* * *

In the meantime, the pack were in the boat again, traveling back to the lair. The pack got off the boat as soon as they reached land. They drew weapons as they entered the lair. The group met the warlock in the front room. As they looked around the bare room, Matt walked out of the shadows and looked at the pack.

"It's been you the whole time! Why go this far?!" Danny yelled as he recognized the general instantly.

"You hurt my family!" Stiles shouted, as he went stiff upon seeing his former stalker.

"What are you trying to accomplish? Answer us, Matt!" Derek growled. Alex, Andi and Allison were looking at the general with hatred in their eyes. While the others were confused. How did their pack mates know the enemy?

"How do you know Matt?" Boyd asked.

"He's a traitor. He's from Aster Aiyan," Danny explained. The betas were shocked. Allison and Andi had regarded everyone with tales of how the Stilinski family were beloved by their subjects. Gerard's cruelty were well known. So why would someone choose someone like him over a kind king? 

"You really want to know, don't you?" Matt smirked.

* * *

_5 months before the attack, Matt was called to meet Gerard Argent. They met in the dining room at the Argent residence._

_"Why am I here?" Matt asked.  
_

_"I have an offer, you won't refuse." Gerard said.  
_

_"What is it?" Matt was curious.  
_

_"My boy, I know how you can get that Stilinski kid to yourself." Gerard began.  
_

_"I'd be honored to serve you," Matt responded. His fate was sealed from that moment on.  
_

_Matt was crossing the bridge to the lookout tower. King Stilinski had been preparing for an attack by enemies. It was up to Matt to make certain that they had the upper hand. He lied to the lookout, saying that the King sent him there. As soon as they opened the door and let him in, Matt started shooting the dozen knights stationed there.  
_

_Matt got to the top of the tower catching some of the royal guards. Instead of killing them, he cast a spell knocking them out.  
_

_Matt was in the royal chamber with the Argents, their men and the royal guards.  
_

_"What are you doing here, Matt?" Lydia asked when she spotted him.  
_

_"Matt is working for us," Kate announced smirking.  
_

_"Look you little shit. How could you betray us?! You're such an ass!" Jackson started shouting and cursing. A few minutes later, the dark mages began chanting. Matt cast a spell on Danny changing his sex..._

* * *

 "Now you know," Matt concluded his explanation. The pack looked at the traitorous general with disgust and fury. Because of one man's disdain and jealousy, the Argents were in power, and Stiles's subjects were suffering their tyranny. Some even had fled to Cano Gleann. Stiles had lost his parents and been forced to go in hiding. Rukia was an orphan. Alex had been forced to leave his home behind. Derek and Andi had lost their sister and friends. Allison lost her cousin. So many lives had been ruined.

Danny was angry with Matt for making him a woman. Five years of unwanted advances from men because he was neither married nor a warrior brewed within him. He lunged forward, ready to wring his neck. Derek grabbed the furious royal guard.

"Split up! Us jumbled together isn't going to help us any." he ordered. Immediately the pack split into two groups taking a villain each. Derek, Stiles, Allison and Boyd took the warlock on. The wolves smirked and wolfed out. They split up and surrounded their target. Stiles started chanting. His best asset was his magic, and it was time to use that.

* * *

 In the meantime, the group of Erica, Isaac, Danny, Alex and Andi were battling Matt. Danny went to lunge at the traitor. Matt was terrified of Danny. The male was stronger and tougher than him. In an attempt to protect himself, he started to conjure up objects to use as shields. The pack drew their weapons and dodged the objects. Matt kept throwing out objects, hoping it would buy him some time. He was stiff and uncertain, he knew he was in deep trouble now. Matt was close to giving up hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Matt is a traitor-I planned that from the very beginning. As for Cora, well she was visiting Aster Aiyan when the Argents attacked.


	18. A Map to Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group searches the lair and finds valuable items.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally posting chapter 17. Sorry if it is so short. Hopefully the plot developments makes up for the length...

Purple and green sparkles and lights lit up the bare room, as the warlock and Stiles both chanted defense and offense spells. The wolves had their claws and fangs out as they circled the black mage. Both combatants were sweating heavily. The warlock started to rock. This was wearing him out rapidly. As he swayed, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see an arrow in his chest. He dropped to his knees, falling to the ground dead.

* * *

Matt saw the warlock go down and started to chant desperately. Smoke filled the room, and when the air cleared, he was gone. Danny looked around in anger.

"He got away!" Danny fumed as the pack started examining each other for wounds.

"That spell is forbidden, and for a very good reason. Matt's energy level is depleted. He's weak and powerless." Stiles responded.

"Let's just track him down! He's weak!" Danny yelled. Matt's betrayal still rankled. If not for the traitor, he wouldn't have spent the last five years being haunted by what ifs and such. There were some unfinished business that he needed to deal with once and for all. Several pack members nodded their agreement.

"Let's search the lair to get an idea of where he went." Isaac suggested.

"To cover more land, we should split up." Derek added. The pack nodded and split up. They claimed their search areas and began to search.

* * *

After searching the entire dirty house, one group came upon a door. Isaac tried it, but it wouldn't budge. Standing back, he kicked the door down.

"This room is spotless, compared to the rest of the house," Allison commented. Stiles nodded his agreement as the group stared around at the tidy room with awe. The room had a desk, a couch and a bed in case someone worked late. As the pack searched the room, they came across a map and some letters.

"I know this place. It's Sakura Nation. It's east of Aster Aiyan." Stiles spoke as he studied the map intently. The group returned to the hotel with what they found. A few minutes later, the tracking party returned to the hotel. They stripped their armor and plopped down on the furniture.

"We lost him. The trail's cold." Danny complained in frustration.

"Well, that's just great." Derek grumbled. Stiles was panicking on the inside. He was shaking and breathing heavily. There is a traitor out there that is trying to kill his remaining family! Derek saw Stiles shaking and kissed his cheek.

"It will be alright, love." he reassured his shaken mate. Stiles nodded and leaned in Derek's embrace.

"We need to go and get the kids," Isaac sighed.

"Thanks for the reminder, I almost forgot about them," Stiles replied. The pack gathered their armor as they filed out. They were heading back to the castle.

* * *

Laura was leading the kids and Scott to the kitchens. It was lunchtime and they had to help prepare it. The kitchen was large. Stoves and utensils lined the room. Long tables with benches were placed here and there, and herbs and vegetables were abundant. The master cook was at the fireplace. He was making ash cakes and stew.

"Here you go, pup." the chef smiled as he gave Scott a piece of meat. Scott yipped and licked at the chef's wrist. As Scott happily gnawed at the meat. Laura and the kids ate their lunch. The baker brought a tray of fresh chocolate chip cookies to them after they finished lunch. As the kids indulged in the cookies, the pack came in. Their worried mood changed when they saw Scott and the children. They were happy and slightly horrified, because they knew that the kids would be hyper now.

"Oh dear, not chocolate! They'll be up all night!" Allison groaned. Stiles smiled sadly as he patted Isaac's shoulder. The older boy was roommates with the two children. Isaac turned pale, he didn't have a clue on how to deal with two sugar-high cubs! He turned to Allison and begged her for some advice. While Allison was occupied with Isaac, Rukia and Lyon jumped up and ran to the pack. They babbled about their morning with Scott and Laura. The pack laughed as the kids talked. They eventually turned and began down the hall, wanting to see the others.

* * *

 In the war room of the castle, Boyd was giving a report to Chris and Peter. He had to update them so they can make a new strategy.

"We killed the warlock, but Matt got away. When we searched the lair, we found a map and some documents, telling us where Lydia is." he was saying.

"Well, that's great! Where?" Chris asked.

"It's Sakura Nation." Boyd answered. They were putting two and two together, when Deaton came in. 

"After some serious searching, I've found the counter spell to change Scott back. The key is love. Only his soul mate can fix this." Deaton announced.

"Where can we find Scott's soul-mate? We'll look far and wide for them." Peter asked.

"Let's start with the pack. We have it narrowed down because we have two couples already." Chris suggested.

"Have the whole single members kiss Scott. Plus we can get pictures of Alex and Andi as payback for the pictures they took of Danny." Stiles suggested as he snuck in the room with Derek in tow. Everyone nodded as they laughed. Chris and Peter cleaned up everything before they decide to join the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash cakes is an native American dish. Dough made from corn meal and water is wrapped in cloth and baked in the ashes of a fire.


	19. Scott's Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack attempts to turn Scott back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with chapter 18.

Derek and Stiles were in a lounge talking with Boyd and Erica. They were discussing the recent events.

"The counter spell was found. Deaton looked long and hard but he's got it. In order for us to cure the curse, Scott's true mate has to kiss him. With that being said, every single pack member without their mate has to attempt it." Derek explained.

"Oh, Derek! Can Erica take pictures of everyone kissing him? It'd be perfect for my scrapbook!" Stiles asked excitedly.

"I will totally do that. Do the kids have to kiss him for fun?" Erica answered.

"The kids have been kissing and cuddling him ever since we found him, so there is no need. If they want, they can though. Speaking of which, we need to tell the kids. Can you go get them for me?" Stiles asked. Boyd nods and left the room. Five minutes later, he returned with the pair laughing and giggling while planting kisses on his cheek. A hint of a smile is found on his lips.

"Kids, I know you love puppy Scott a lot, but we've found a cure for him. Pretty soon he will be back to his human self. " Derek began.

"Will he still be our best friend?" Lyon whimpered as his lower lip wobbled. Rukia looked on the verge of tears.

"It's going to be alright, kids. Scott will still be your best buddy. He's like a version of Isaac, only more puppy-like." Stiles reassured the kids.

"Cool!" Rukia chirped. Stiles and Derek hugged the kids and secretly fist bumped behind their backs.

* * *

Derek and Stiles gathered the pack in a parlor room. Erica was holding a camera.

"Why are we here?" Andi wanted to know.

"We gathered all of you because Deaton has found the cure for Scott. The cure is to find his true love. What we need you to do is; all the single pack members need to kiss the furry little guy." Stiles began.

"Oh God no!" Danny groaned. He was utterly mortified. Isaac was stoic and frozen as he stared at the Alpha pair. Alex was slowly tip-toeing out of the room. The girls just fidgeted and stared at their feet.

"Can we give him kisses too?! One last time since he will be back to a human soon?" Lyon pleaded. As the alpha pair prepared to give their reply, Boyd smiled, but he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He walked to Alex as he tried to escape the situation and yanked him back by his collar.

"Alright, everyone form a line. If we're going to make this happen, it will be in an orderly fashion." Derek declared. Instantly the single members and the kids started to line up. Boyd was keeping a close eye in case Alex tried to run away again. 

The kids smiled and bounced over to the pup. He nuzzled the kids as they gave him affection. Erica cooed as she took three pictures of the scene.

"Come here, Scotty," Andi whispers. The pup bounces towards her. She picked a spot on his furry cheek and kissed it. Nothing happened except for a snap of Erica's camera. Andi breathed a sigh of relief. She liked Scott, but she was carrying a torch for someone else.

"I'm doing this because I care, man," Alex whispers to Scott before kissing him on his wet nose. He nearly fell down in relief when nothing happens except for Erica taking pictures.

Allison stepped up next, deep inside she was certain that Scott wasn't her true love. When she kissed him on his furry cheek, her suspicions were confirmed. Nothing happened as she stood and stepped back.

"I have to talk with Derek about something with training. Can you go ahead?" Isaac spoke. Danny nodded and went ahead. He leaned down and kissed Scott on the top of his head. When nothing happened, he shrugged and went back to the end of the line. Isaac hesitated as he looked at Scott. He petted his head and looked him in the eye. He leaned down slowly and kissed his nose. Half a second passed as purple smoke erupted over the pup. Stiles was in awe as Derek smiled. The pack cheered and Allison gave a watery smile. As the smoke lifted, there in place of the pup was a nude Scott McCall. Smiling, he looks at Isaac.

"Hello, Isaac," he spoke. Rukia blinked into confusion.

"Why is Scott naked?" Rukia asked while everyone cringed. Several pack members covered their eyes.

"He didn't have clothes on as a pup, so he has none now," Derek chuckled. 

"Dude! We have children here!" Danny yelled as he threw some pants at Scott. The girls were blushing. Isaac smiled as he kissed Scott again.

* * *

 A few minutes later, Derek and Stiles was in the hallway talking with Peter and Chris.

"You won't believe it! Scott's soulmate is Isaac!" Stiles screamed.

"I called it," Peter smirked. Chris looked at him and elbows him in the ribs.

"How's Allison taking it?" Chris asked worried about his firstborn child.

"She suspected deep inside that she wasn't his mate. She's healing," Stiles commented.

"Anyway, how will we get to Sakura Nation and what do we do about Matt?" Derek asked changing the subject.

"We have tickets for you to get there. You might want to find out which pack members get seasick." Peter responded.

"Traditionally, in Aster Aiyan, the punishment for treason is death," Chris began. 

"I remember my tutors telling that when I studied Government as a child." Stiles mused.

"We should decide his fate as soon as he is captured. Send it as an example to the Argents." Derek suggested.

"That's acceptable. They won't know what hit them," Chris responded. Everyone nodded then Chris continued speaking.

"We'll discuss more before your departure. Now, we should be giving well wishes to the new couple," Chris smiled. Peter laughed loudly behind him.

"What's so funny?" Chris asked his husband.

"I wouldn't go in there. They are handling...a personal matter." Peter replied undaunted.

"Okay, Peter, that is on the list of 'The Things Stiles Doesn't Want to Know About Scott.' Just ew!" Stiles gagged. He never ever wanted to think about his family having a sex life at all! Derek shook his head, and Chris was glaring at Peter.

* * *

 After Isaac finishes his 'business'. he goes to see the others. While walking down the hallway, he runs in Allison. Knowing that this could be awkward, he tries to move around her, but she wouldn't budge.

"Oh! Hi, Allison. Wh-what's up?" he swallowed nervously.

"I need to talk with you in private," she responds. Isaac nodded and followed Allison into the empty dining hall.

"Promise me one thing, okay? Don't break his heart. His father was an awful man to him and his mother, and the last thing he needs is the man he loves to let him down." Allison asks one of her best friends. 

"I promise. I know what it was like." Isaac reassured his friend. Allison smiled before hugging Isaac. He returned the hug before pulling away to smile at her.

"Well, you might want to get back to Scott now." she said. Isaac smiles at her again before walking back to the room he now shared with Scott.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Andi, Alex, and Danny were in search of Erica. They wanted the picture that the shewolf took. Since the pack were staying at the castle for the next while, they had the time and space to go searching for the blond beta without having to fear harming any innocent human bystanders by accident.

"Erica! Give us the pictures!" Andi yelled as they spotted the girl. She gave them a smirk before running off down the hallway, the trio hot on her trail. Erica was far ahead of them when she hit someone. Hitting the ground, she noticed it was Laura. She smiles up at her and gets up.

"What's up, Erica? Who are you running from this time?" Laura asked smiling.

"Stiles asked me to take pictures of the pack kissing Scott when he was still a pup. Danny, Alex, and Andi are chasing me for them." Erica answered.

"If I help you get away, can I get copies?" Laura asked in interest.

"Oh my God, yes! You are my favorite Hale of all time!" Erica exclaimed. Laura smiled, then the duo sped off just as the trio ran around the corner.

"Let's call it quits. We'll try later," Alex breathed. The others nodded and started back to their rooms. Looking around the corner, Laura and Erica are visibly smug.


	20. On the Way to Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack sets out to find another member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 19. Starting Sunday, I won't be able to update my fics for a week. Hopefully this fic lasts until the week next. Sorry if this chapter is kinda short.  
> I claim creative license on some of the details mentioned in this chapter.

After the pack gathered the stuff they'll need, they boarded the ship. The armed escort left when the pack were all safely aboard. The passenger ship will take them to the next destination and bring them back. While some of the pack were fine, others suffered seasickness. Their faces were green and they were looking miserable. Knowing that this was likely to happen, Stiles brought peppermint lollipops. He passed them to every ill pack member. They whined their thanks as they licked at the pops. After the lollipops were eaten, they were all relieved. Dealing with sick pack mates was not how they wanted to spend their boat ride.

"Everyone line up for a head count!" Stiles shouted. He wanted to make certain everyone were accounted for. Matt was still out there, when he was finished licking his wounds he would be back.

"From youngest to oldest. Rukia and Lyon, are you two here, kids?" Derek started. The two children nodded as they clung to Stiles's pants.

"Andi, Erica and Scott?" Stiles called.

"Here," the trio answered.

"Alex, Isaac and Danny, are you present?" Derek called out. The trio answered in the affirmative.

"Stiles, Derek, Allison, and Boyd?" Danny asked. The quartet nodded in reply.

"Glad that's over. Where are we staying?" Alex asked. The alpha pair took out the packets they were given.

"Danny, can you handle the kids now?" Derek asked as he gave out room assignments.

"I'm great with kids," Danny smiled as he takes the kids' hands. Everyone picked up their bags and headed to the First class section where their rooms are.

* * *

When everyone were settled in, Derek and Stiles finally relaxed. They had a few moments to be by themselves and be with each other. They were in bed, cuddling and basking in the silence. Derek and Stiles traded kisses before they tired out and went to sleep.

* * *

In the meantime, Boyd and Erica were walking around the ship, becoming familiar with it. They were going to be there for awhile till they got to where they were going. After exploring around the back, they ended up on the dock. There were people lounging in chairs around the pool. Kids were playing while men and women were talking. 

"What do you think they did to Lydia when Stiles' home country fell?" Boyd asked.

"Stiles said she was in an enchanted sleep," Erica responded.

"I meant did anyone take advantage of her, knowing she couldn't fight back?" Boyd explained.

"I hope not, I can get Stiles to check for us," Erica cringed. The suggestion was too horrible to contemplate!

"I agree. He'll definitely know," Boyd responds. After hanging around the deck for awhile, they decide that they should head back to their room. Traveling was tiring them out and they needed to be on top of their game to save Lydia.

* * *

 While Boyd and Erica were exploring, Lydia was wandering through Sakura Nation. She knew why she was here in the first place. Her body wasn't able to move, so her mind was a spirit. Lydia could remember it like yesterday. Everything that happened to her is too memorable.

  _Lydia laid motionless in the chamber. The guards were looking out for intruders and making sure that she didn't move. The mage guard was angry that Matt had betrayed the country, she knew he was off, but she didn't know that he was completely psychotic._

_She had fought her hardest not to succumb to the spell. Kate and the other mages were determined and took them down, one by one. Lydia was the last one to drop. She had seen her fellow guardians being changed into a werewolf puppy, a lizard creature and a woman respectively.  
_

_As soon as Lydia woke, she was ready to fight. It wasn't until she tried to take down a guard that she found what the spell did to her. She was now a ghost. Lydia started to scream into horror, wondering where her physical body went...  
_

When Lydia's flashback ended, she shed a tear. She was terrified and scared. She wanted to be home with Stiles and her family. She missed them all. 

* * *

 In a disclosed location, Matt was weak as a newborn kitten. His trip with black magic had drained his reserves leaving him without defense for the moment. Because of the spell's potency, his power reserves was recovering at a snail's pace. As he slowly recovered, his contacts surrounded him.

"Give me some good news. How are things in Shire Nation?" Matt rasped. The general was still angry about his current state. He knew that if Hale and Mahealani ever found him, he's a dead man!

"It's in a normal state. The Kanima is obeying just perfectly." a contact responded.

"Is everything truly in perfect order?" Matt asked.

"There is an army of pirates along with the Kanima," the contact assured him.

"Has anyone spotted that disgusting pack?" Matt questioned his contacts.

"They were on a boat. They're headed to where that Martin girl is." another contact spoke nervously. He braced himself for his superior's wrath.

"Why didn't you kill the others and bring me Stiles if you saw them?!" Matt erupted in fury.

"They never left the palace till they departed, and even when they left, it was with an armed escort." the contact defended his reasoning.

"All of you are dismissed, I need to think and plan." Matt hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lydia being a spirit is a side effect of her magic fighting the effects of the sleeping spell.


	21. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack arrives at their destination and discover some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 20. I claim creative license for some of the details mentioned in this chapter. The Sakura Nation was based on Japan, therefore the references.

The pack got off the boat and walked a block to the Inn, and entered the lobby. They checked in and got their keys. The employees grabbed their bags so they can get settled in quicker. When they got to their rooms, the pack started to put away their supplies. They inspected the supplies them locked them away and relaxed on their futons.

* * *

The pack were exploring Sakura Nation. As they headed to the city capital, they checked out the various sights from the Sakura trees to the various zen gardens. They passed by houses, some villas, a library and a school.

"What is that?" Rukia pointed to a wooden building with a curved sloping tiled roof and columns, a red _torii_ was in front. There was stone komainu statues guarding the entrance. Several _toros_ and _hotos_ were scattered here and there. Stone and Jade Buddha statues could be found here and there on the grounds. 

"That is a Buddhist temple." Derek spoke.

"What about that?" Lyon saw another building with a red _torii,_ placed in front of stone steps. The steps led to the _sando_ , in turn the _sando_ led to the _haiden_. The _honden_ was placed at the back of the grounds and surrounded by a squared and diagonal latticed fence.

"That's a Shinto shrine temple," Derek answered. The group continued walking, passing by many parks, until they arrived at the capital.

After they arrived in the capital, they passed by a theater selling tickets to a show and a museum. They looked around at the various restaurants, that served sushi, miso soup, tempura, okonomiyaki, ramen, and so much more. There was tea houses. The Imperial palace was up ahead. Many castles and strongholds from the prehistoric to the Edo period still stood. 

In the busy square, there was a fish market and various vendors selling food. Stiles had to drag the protesting cubs away from the treats.

"But they have pocky!" Lyon pouted.

"I want Mochi ice-cream!" Rukia protested.

"The dango and the ongiri looks good," Scott eyed the food hungrily, only to gulp when he caught Derek's glare.

"No, kids. You're going to spoil your dinner. You can get some later." Stiles scolded. The kids pouted but they listened to Stiles. They looked around more and found out that a magic show was about to begin. They doubled back to the theater and paid for their tickets before entering the theater. The magician was pretty good and did an amazing job.

After they finished touring the city, the pack decided it was best to go back to the Inn. They needed to eat dinner before the kitchens closed.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were in their rooms talking about happier days before everything.

"I remember when the group and I were little kids. We were tight knit and close. No one got into our group without our full trust." Stiles recalled.

"Yeah, I had a best friend named Renji. He mentioned how close you were. And that the others were protective especially where Matt was concerned." Derek mused.

"I know. We trusted Ichigo and he'd try to get rid of Matt with pranks he'd pull off with help from Cora and Alex." Stiles explained.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Cora liked to practice her pranks using everyone as her test subjects." Derek groaned.

"Well there was this one time, and I'd never forget it." Stiles began as memories came flooding back...

_Stiles and the guards were playing and tending to the garden. They were laughing and playing with each other. Cora, Alex and Ichigo had joined them for the day. Matt snuck up on them. They were wary of him because he gave them the creeps. He was so obsessed with Stiles. Cora spotted him and looked to Stiles. He nodded and stepped under a bucket. It had syrup in it. Matt smiled at him and walked closer to Stiles. Stiles stepped back and Matt moved closer. Before he could get into Stiles' space, Jackson pulled the cord. Syrup rained down on the boy and Cora flung feathers at him._

_"Say cheese!" Alex declared as he snapped pictures of the now crying Matt. Stiles seemed remorseful of what they'd done...  
_

"That was the only time I felt sorry for him," Stiles spoke.

"I understand where you're coming from. Cora used the army recruits Laura and I were training with as test subjects. I've never seen my parents so angry. And I never really want to see it again in my lifetime." Derek responded.

"They were that angry?" Stiles asked.

"They were beyond furious. Dad said it is next to impossible to get sticky syrup out of fur and such. When Cora triggered the trap, everyone wolfed out in sheer panic. So it was a real mess. It took days to get all the syrup off and out from under my fingernails." Derek confirmed. Stiles nodded in understanding before snuggling in Derek's chest. The older male kissed his mate's temple and wrapped his arm around his waist. They need to savor the time they have together.

* * *

The pack were playing at a nearby lake. The kids splashed Isaac and Scott and giggled. The others waded in the water and laughed at them. Stiles was supervising the kids when he saw her. Lydia was standing across the lake, looking at them. Allison gasped as she saw people walk right through her. She couldn't believe it.

"What happened to her? Why is she a spirit?" Allison asked in shock.

"I have no idea. All we knew was she was in a deep sleep." Derek responded. He was just as confused as Allison. 

"Her magic must have interfered with the spell," Stiles theorized.

"We'll need to contact Deaton. We need his help to put her spirit back in, after we retrieve her body." Derek replied.  Then the trio went back to playing. The last thing they need was a worried pack on this important mission. They also didn't want to risk the children getting frightened.

* * *

The pack gathered in Derek and Stiles's room. Lyon and Rukia was being entertained by the owners.

"We need to start recon. Lydia's spirit is separate from her body and we need them both to save her." Derek began. The pack went pale. They were supposed to save both a physical and spiritual body? They never trained for this.

"Whatever you do, don't mention this to the kids. They don't need the nightmares." Derek added.

"Rukia is really terrified of ghosts." Stiles explained as he glared daggers at Alex as he cowered.

"How was I supposed to know that the village kids would scare the little ones with ghost stories!" Alex defend himself.

"You was supposed to be watching her, not flirting with your fan club." Stiles spoke flatly. The mage was not happy, he had entrusted his charge to Alex for a few hours. Only to later find her trying to enter the woods with the other cubs. He had nearly suffered a heart attack because there was no adults to keep them out of harms' way! To make matters even more worse, Rukia had kept everyone up all night with nightmares.

"As I was saying, Danny and Isaac are paired together. Allison and Scott are paired, and Erica will be taking Andi and Alex. Boyd, you're watching the kids. " Derek spoke as he got back right on topic.

Danny and Isaac covered the area quickly. They were looking around and being thorough. They ended up in the country after a while of searching. When they entered the country, the saw the Shinto shrine temple. They saw the red _torii_ gate in front of stone steps. The shrine was mostly similar to the other shrines they'd seen except for the obstacle course in front of the gate.

"This is crazy!" Isaac shouted.

"This is a training course, but nothing like what we had in Aster Aiyan." Danny responded. After staring at the course, they headed back to camp. They needed to inform the pack of this.  


	22. Let's Get Down to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack start to train for the obstacle course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 21. I will be posting chapter 22 asap, watch for it!

After the pack got back from recon, they met in the dining hall with their findings.

"All right, I want to hear your reports." Derek started the meeting.

"I think we've found Lydia but there is something in our way." Danny began.

"She might be at a Shinto temple in the country. However, there is a really bizarre obstacle course out front." Isaac finished.

"Well, we need an obstacle course training session." Derek announced, knowing that the pack needed to train for the real thing.

"Nice! A challenge," Alex smirked.

"I was terrible at that. Even if I completed it with four legs, I'd still struggle," Scott complained.

"Unexpected things are my weak spots, guys." Andi confessed.

"You're not doing it alone. This takes teamwork so everyone will have support." Derek reassured the uneasy duo. Stiles was working on a plan while they were talking. As soon as Derek let everyone go, they worked together to formulate an obstacle course.

* * *

After coming up with a good training session, Derek and Stiles made a call to Deaton. They requested that he bring his sister Ms. Morrell to the meeting.

"Why do you need my little sister?" Deaton asked.

"It's your turn to explain, Derek." Stiles chuckled.

"We were having fun at the lake when we saw Lydia. She was a spirit, and we think her powers are why she wasn't just stuck in her body. She's in an eternal sleep." Derek explained.

"Are you the only ones who have seen her? Not the children?" Morrell asked.

"Allison saw her, too. I believe we are the only ones who are able to see her." Derek replied.

"That explains why, Allison is her mate.  You're mages and only mates and mages can see a spirit." Morrell smiled.

"Derek can only see her because he is so bound to you, Stiles." Deaton added.

"The mate thing was inevitable. Since Allison and Lydia were inseparable as kids." Derek recalled. 

"So, Ms. Morrell, do you know how to get her spirit back in her body?" Stiles asked.

"I remember a spell, but I'll have to double check. I can't risk a mixed up spell. I'll get back to you when I find out." Morrell replied.

"Is there a way to wake her up?" Stiles wanted to know.

"We'll look that up too," Deaton promised. The group parted ways. They were hoping that they could get the spell as soon as they got Lydia back.

* * *

The pack all gathered outside the back of the inn. The owners helped Derek and Stiles set up the course. The obstacle course was a smaller version of the actual course.

"Since this is a group activity, you'll need to be compatible with your crew. Scott, you and Isaac are with Allison. Boyd, Erica and Andi will be with you. Alex, you and Danny will be watching the kids and completing the course." Derek spoke as he assigned the teams.

"What will you two be doing this whole time?" Erica asked the alpha pair.

"We'll be watching. We want to see your progress." Derek responded.

One by one, the teams went through the course. Stiles was taking notes of which course the teams had a easier time with and which ones gave them trouble. Scott's team got out at a reasonable time while Boyd and Erica struggled a little on the hurdles. Danny and Alex's team went through with surprising ease. The kids had more imagination and got them through it.

"Whee! That was fun!" Rukia cheered.

"You guys did amazing! The kids especially, I'm surprised." Derek smiled.

"Goody! Can we do it again?" Lyon asked.

"Yes, can we please run the course again?" Erica begged. The pack nodded their agreement. Stiles laughed and Derek smirked at the pack as they ran the course a second time.

* * *

Matt walked into the bar. He sat down at the bar and ordered a straight whiskey. He watched as another man sat beside him. It was the warlock that he was supposed to rendezvous with. 

"The pack is after the girl. We need to stop them." he started.

"They can't pass the obstacle course. It's too elaborate." the warlock responded.

"I'll be the judge of that." Matt replied. The general had learned the hard way not to underestimate Hale and his pack.

"Well then. We need to work together to be successful." the warlock declared. The pair made a toast with their drinks and knocked it back. This could be a beautiful partnership.

* * *

Derek laughed as Stiles jumped in the hot spring. The pack was preparing to rescue Lydia while they enjoyed their time alone.

"She's in the temple. There is no doubt about that." Derek spoke, after they were both settled in the spring.

"Since we know where she is, which team should retrieve her?" Stiles asked.

"Let's figure out whom should take which course first before we try to tackle that. For starters, the maze should go to Scott's team. They have problems with running and jumping, but they're great at directions." Derek began.

"So who's on the lake course?" Stiles questioned.

"We're taking that one. We're better suited for that." Derek answered.

"Climbing is for Erica and Boyd. They are the best at that." Stiles declared.

"Whoever makes it to the _torii_ first has a choice to make; either deal with Matt and the warlock or to save Lydia right away." Derek answered.

"That's a heavy thing. There could be guards up there, ordered to kill her if the warlock and Matt are attacked." Stiles bit his lip nervously.

"We can get two teams synchronized. That could help." Derek mused.

"Okay, since we got that down, can we just cuddle? We haven't even hugged all day?" Stiles asked his mate.

"Yeah, Stiles." Derek chuckles as he holds his mate close. A moment later, Derek and Stiles got out of the hot spring and walked to their room. Water is never proper for cuddling. After they finished toweling themselves off, the mated pair got in bed and cuddled.


	23. Rescuing Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets to the temple maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is so late, finishing it took longer than I expected.  
> Sorry if this is short! Hopefully the action makes up for it!

It was early when the pack got to the shrine. The group had left for the shrine at the crack of dawn. They were slightly taken aback by the obstacle course. It had three sections instead of being one course.

"A challenge, indeed." Alex mused.

"I thought you said it'd be one whole course!" Scott started freaking out.

"We did!" Isaac blushed.

"We expected this. You never know what to expect with Matt." Derek responded.

"What should we do now?" Boyd asked.

"Split up into teams. Scott, your team has the maze. Boyd, you guys are taking the rope course. Danny, Alex, and the kids are with us at the lake. After we finish, Stiles and I are taking the warlock and Matt head on." Derek commanded. After they set their plan, they split up. The faster they go, the better.

The maze was twisted. The many dead ends could take up a person's whole week if they are unfamiliar with the twists and turns. The hedges were so high you'd have to jump high to get a good look at the rest of the maze.

"Oh no, this is too much!" Isaac whined when the group ran into an Egyptian sphinx at the entrance of the maze.

"Don't sweat. Lydia made Jackson and I learn riddles, so I can do this," Allison smiled. Scott and Isaac let out a breath of pure relief. If they follow Allison's lead, they won't end up mangled. The sphinx wasn't the only animal. A tengu, a Golem and pixies could also be found in the maze. 

"What are the other two creatures? I've seen a pixie before, but the others are weird." Scott questioned.

"Those are a tengu, and a Golem. I've seen them before." Isaac responded. Allison got out her bow and got ready to go in the maze. Isaac drew his claws as Scott did the same only with his sword, and they got right behind Allison as the latter approached the sphinx.

* * *

The rope course had high trees and faulty rope bridges along with wooden platforms. The zip-lines came down onto the cargo nets. Boyd, Erica and Andi were sailing through the course. They were running over the hay bales in addition to swinging through the air on ropes.

"Mud pit ahead! Watch your self!" Andi yelled. Boyd and Erica stopped dead. They saw the 5ft pit, soaking wet leaves barely camouflaged the hole. The duo cast wary glances at the trap. That had been too close!

"Thanks for the tip!" Erica called. Then they found another zip-line and were off zooming into another cargo net. After they got out of the cargo net, they proceeded to climb a wall.

* * *

In the meantime, Danny and Alex got to the lake before Derek, Stiles and the kids. They saw the makeshift lily pads and knew what they had to do. A childhood game of leap frog seemed to be in order. Across from the lily pads, they saw the balance beams and the cargo nets. Just then the quartet arrived.

"Wow you got there fast. You wasn't kidding about the little ones being fast. Anyway one of us needs to go first. It's just to check if it will be safe for the kids," Danny said.

"Oh thanks," Stiles sighed into relief. Alex went first and saw that the course is fine. He nods to the others. One by one, the group passed through the lake.

* * *

In the temple, the enemy was alerted to the pack's arrival.

"Matt! They're here!" the warlock yelled. Unlike his fellow warlock, he was wearing clean, crisp clothes. While he had a beard, it was trimmed. The only odor coming from him was the scent of his bath salts.

"Take them out by any means!" Matt ordered. He was still recovering and wasn't up to doing any high level spells yet. The warlock pulled out a sword. He didn't want to use his magic yet. His enemy would be easily dispatched by the sword. Matt and the warlock was ready to attack. They would even kill to keep the pack out of their way.

* * *

Peter and Chris was enjoying a rare break. With the pack constantly on the move and the kids in constant danger, they didn't know what to expect.

"How is the pack? Have you talked with them lately?" Chris asked his husband.

"They are going after Lydia. There is a huge temple with an obstacle course in front of it." Peter answered.

"He's nearly done with his mission then. After he rescues Lydia, they'll be down to just Jackson. Speaking of Jackson, I heard from one of our spies about his location." Chris responded.

"Where is he?" Peter questioned.

"He's in Shire Nation. However, it will be difficult to get to him." Chris sighed.

"Why is that?" Peter wanted to know.

"I'll only explain once, so you'll have to wait until we meet with Derek again." Chris answered.

"You're awful, Chris. You've been spending way too much time with Talia, if you're being mean." Peter grumbled.

"You're being a child, Peter Hale." Chris snickered. He kissed his husband and walked away. He'd deal with his sulking mate later.


	24. A New Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack is getting ready to get Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 23. Sorry it is kinda short, hopefully the plot developments make up for that!

Allison found the exit portion of the maze. She drew her sword and looked around. When she saw Matt she got in her defense stance.

"It's you again. When are you going to learn, Matt?" Scott hissed.

"I'll keep trying until Stiles is mine," Matt retorted. Allison shoots a flaming arrow at the warlock and aimed one at Matt. Isaac wolfed out as both boys ran to the gate.

"Oh god!" the warlock screamed. The arrow had pieced his thigh and set him on fire too as well. Matt was too busy fighting off Allison and was unaware of his ally's plight. A moment later he saw that the warlock was in trouble and ran to try to put the fire out. Allison took advantage of the distraction and ran to the exit.

* * *

Andi had led Boyd and Erica through the course. They stopped dead when they saw Allison fighting Matt. Scott and Isaac were at the _torii_ gate and the warlock was burning.They snuck behind them and entered the gate.

At the _haiden_ the group found soldiers posted at various exits of the building. The soldiers were wearing samurai armor. 

"What are you doing here? Do you have authorization?!" the soldier yelled as the group approached the front doors.  The group stopped. They knew that guards would be there but not this early on. They were waiting for their opening. A silent kill would not alert the other guards.

"We were sent to check the status of Lydia Martin." Boyd responded. Isaac took advantage of Boyd's distraction. He snuck behind the soldier and wrapped his arms around his neck. He choked him through the struggle, knocking him out before snapping his neck.

"She's not far from here. Let's get going." Allison said as she passed Isaac. She'd compliment him on his skill after the mission ended.

* * *

The rest of the pack were finishing their course. They had the tougher course to complete. The kids were tired and wanted to go home, but they also wanted to see Lydia.

"The kids should go home. Stiles, can you please send them to Laura?" Derek asked his mate when he noticed the cubs' exhaustion.

"No! We wanna meet Lydia!" Lyon protested. Rukia pouted and showed her puppy eyes.

"Nope. You kids are going home. It is too dangerous and you'll see her back at the castle." Derek was firm, as Stiles started opening a portal. The portal opened at the castle as Danny guided the kids to the portal. Talia and Laura were waiting for the children. When the kids jumped out of the portal, they caught them with ease. 

"You deserve treats. Time to eat lunch and we'll see if we can get you some cookies." Talia smiled.

* * *

 After the kids were safely gone, the others caught up to the pack. They were at the door leading to the room where Lydia's body was. They watched as Isaac did another silent kill. While they broke the door lock and opened the door they saw Lydia. Tatami mats were the only thing separating her back from the rigid platform.

"I would be surprised if she isn't as stiff as a board when she wakes up. This is seriously uncomfortable for the body." Isaac commented.

"Oh she'll be pissed. A hot bath would loosen up her muscles though," Allison spoke wincing as she imagined the mage's outrage. Just then Erica remembered that she needed to ask Stiles something.

"Stiles, can you check to see if anyone ever took advantage of her?" Erica whispered to the mage.

"Oh God! I hope that never happened!" Stiles exclaimed. While Erica and Stiles were talking, Allison spotted Lydia's spirit. The transparent spirit was standing in a corner of the room.

"Lydia, we're here to rescue you," she spoke.

"Allie? you can see me?" Lydia whispered into shock.

"Yes, Lydia. So can Derek and Stiles." Allison smiled. In the meantime, Stiles ran a magical scan over Lydia. He found nothing wrong and sighed into relief. Derek went forwards and picked Lydia up carefully. They got out of the temple, noticing the dead warlock and Matt's absence. They'd try to get him later, but for right now, they need to get to the castle pronto.

* * *

Everyone were putting their dishes in the sink. They had just finished lunch and the kids were yawning.

"It's nap-time, kids. Since you two were up so early. Everyone will be on their way while you sleep." Talia smiled.

"Okay," Lyon yawned. The young were-cat was too tired to argue.

"I can't wait to meet her," Rukia mumbled. Chris and Peter were waiting to take the kids, they picked up the pups and walked them to Lyon's room. When the kids were tucked into Lyon's bed. Peter and Chris kissed their foreheads and cheeks, and let them sleep.


	25. Plans and Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack wakes up Lydia and talks about Jackson's rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with chapter 24.

The pack gathered with Morrell and Deaton in Allison's room. Lydia laid on Allison's bed so they can perform the spell. Morrell put a rag soaked in a potion on her head when Deaton recited the spell. Lydia's spirit was absorbed back in her body.

"What about the counter spell to wake her up?" Allison asked.

"We need your help, Allison with that part. You're her soulmate after all." Derek answered. Shocked silence fell.

"All this time she was meant for Lydia?" Danny breathed.

"So Jackson wasn't mean for Lydia?" Scott questioned.

"I suspected it deep inside for so long, but I didn't have any proof to support my theory." Allison whispered. Deaton took the rag from Morrell. He put it over Lydia's eyes and started to recite the spell.

"You need to kiss her, Allison." Derek smiled. Allison nodded and knelt by her soul mate. Deaton moved his hand and Allison leaned forward. Her lips touched Lydia and a camera snapped.

"Just for the family scrapbook." Alex announced as the pack glared daggers at the teen.

"Way to ruin a moment," Isaac grumbled as Allison blushed furiously. Lydia slowly opened her eyes not knowing whose lips woke her.

Meanwhile, down the hallway, Lyon and Rukia woke up from their naps. They rubbed the sleep from their eyes before hopping out of bed. They wandered the halls, looking for the pack and trying every door. They came to Allison's door and opened it. The pack turned to see the kids.

"Why are y'all out of bed?" Derek questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"We want to meet Lydia." Rukia said.

"Who's there?" Lydia asked as she tries to sit up. Alex took the kids' hands and led them to Lydia. He sat them on the bed.

"Lydia, these are the kids, Rukia and Lyon. Kids, this is Lydia." he announced.

"Hi! I'm Lyon and this is Rukia. Allison is my big sister!" Lyon chirped.

"They are my parents," Rukia smiles as she points to Derek and Stiles.

"Explain," Lydia grunted. Derek and Stiles knew that she was talking to them.

"We adopted Rukia." Stiles responded.

"My parents adopted Lyon." Allison added. Lydia smiled at the kids. They were really adorable. She could get used to this.

* * *

 Isaac was showing Scott the changes in Cano Gleann. It had been five years since the young man had seen the place.

"I used to see everyone when I was visiting this kingdom. They look older but this overall is still the same," Scott replied.

"And you're just in time, everyone is getting ready for the fair." Isaac smiled. Scott looked around. Vendors were getting ready to sell their wares. Performers and game booths were setting up for the big affair.

"Oh, I loved the fair when I was a kid." Scott responded. Isaac let Scott look at everything. He bought him food from the vendors he'd known from previous visits and let the latter talk with everyone of his old friends. They had a good time.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Peter and Chris met up with Derek. They were supposed to talk about saving Jackson.

"Lydia's awake and she and Allison have mated. Sadly Matt got away," Derek reported.

"With every good news, there is some bad news. And so, how difficult are we talking with this mission?" Peter spoke as he turned to Chris.

"It will be harder than any other mission you've completed. You need precision and a good plan to complete this." Chris answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Derek wanted to know.

"The warlock that has him has set up base in Shire Nation. But he's more of a tyrant." Chris replied.

"Does he have an army?" Derek continued his line of questioning.

"Pirate army and a Kanima Jackson." Chris responded.

"How can you get the Kanima under control?" Peter asked frowning. What Chris'd just revealed made zero sense. Kanimas were creatures of vengeance and never killed innocents.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to ask Morrell and Deaton. This is their division." Chris responded.

"There has to be a balance, if the warlock is breaking the rules he will have to pay the price eventually." Derek stated.

"Is there anyone who can help you with your mission?" Peter wanted to know.

"There is a group of rebels there. You get there and you can help each other." Chris finished.

"I will tell the others," Derek promised. The duo nodded and Derek was dismissed. The Alpha in turn left to begin rounding up his pack members. The quicker he told the pack, the faster they can plan.

* * *

 Boyd and Erica were laughing and splashing in one of the outdoor hot springs. They were enjoying their time alone. Just then Andi ran out to the spring and stood in front of them.

"I'm sorry to cut your personal time short, but we have a pack meeting." she responded.

"Ugh, I know he wouldn't do this on purpose, so this is important," Erica responded.

"Yeah, let's get out." Boyd agreed. Erica and Boyd grabbed their towels and got out. They dried off before putting a robe over their bathing suits.

* * *

 Every pack member was in the lounge. The meeting was about to begin.

"I've called this meeting to discuss saving Jackson." Derek began.

"What did you find out? How serious is this that you cut our vacation short?" Erica asked.

"Jackson is under a warlock's control. The warlock is a tyrant like Gerard, he took over and is now in control of Shire Nation." Derek stated.

"We need an actual plan before we go. We've been running on just preparation and in this case it won't just cut it." Boyd stated.

"There are rebels. They need our help and we need theirs." Derek responded.

"We also need a plan B. Do you think Chris and Laura could help?" Stiles suggested.

"I think they will say yes, but I need to ask them." Derek answered.

"What about a counter spell to both free Jackson from the enemy and one to change him back to human?" Allison asked.

"We'll have to talk to Deaton about that," Lydia said.

"How does a Kanima kill innocents? Murderers are who they kill," Scott spoke in confusion. Deaton had been very thorough with their lessons so the guards had been given Magical Creatures 101 and knew every single vital detail about the various species. 

"That's why we need to talk to Deaton and Morrell. They should know." Derek responded. Shortly, the pack was dismissed and went their separate ways. They had a lot to think about before they could handle this mission. 


	26. Village Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack visits the Fair and talks about Jackson and Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 25. Sorry it is short, but it is supposed to be a filler chapter!  
> I claim creative license for the details mentioned in this chapter.

The pack were walking through the village. They were excited to get to the village square. Every citizen was going to the fair. Everyone could get in for free.

People were stopping by the food booths. The villages' main meat source was venison and every cart was stocked with it.  Vendors was selling delicious drinks such as fruit smoothies and milkshakes. Dessert carts had cotton candy, ice-cream and shaved ice. Vendors were cooking and selling wild vegetables from harvest.

Merchants were trading and selling goods. Blankets, toys, and clothing were being brought and traded between citizens and vendors. People were lining up at games and rides. Children giggled as they pulled their parents to the face-painting booths.

"We should probably split up and have fun. We can meet up for lunch later." Stiles suggested.

* * *

 After everyone split up, the kids had promptly dragged Danny to one of the face-painting booths. The trio were standing in a line.

"Danny! You should have a face too!" Rukia cooed. Danny laughed at the girl's pleading look. They were just too cute for their own good.

"What do you two want?" Danny asked the kids.

"I want an unicorn!" Rukia shouted.

"I want a sun and some stars!" Lyon declared.

"Alright. We'll get you what you want." Danny promised. The kids got to the front of the line. The cubs sat patiently as the artists got their colors ready.

* * *

The betas were having a group date. They went to the sideshow to watch the performers. Trapeze artists were flying through the air as the escape artists were going around showing everyone how to get out of the cuffs and other restraints. The performers were doing back flips and swinging around and other gymastic stunts. They even had a net, cages and fish tanks set up as part of the show. The group smiled and clapped. Isaac and Erica were awe struck by the escape artists. Boyd and Scott were giving the trapeze artists their full attention while Lydia and Allison were talking with the ring leader.

* * *

There was traditional fair rides such as roller coasters, a carousel, the Ferris Wheel and the yo-yo. There was even a House of Mirrors.  Derek and Stiles was waiting in line for a ride at the Ferris Wheel. They'd been planning on going on the ride they used to visit when they were kids. Derek and Stiles boarded the Ferris Wheel. The Ferris Wheel supervisor started up the ride up after they got in the gondola. The couple cuddled as they reached the top. They exchanged kisses and smiles as they looked at the village below.

"This is nice. It even looks beautiful down there." Stiles smiled.

"Look, there's the castle!" Derek pointed his current home out to his mate.

"It looks fantastic!" Stiles replied happily. The pair stare out to the people. They look happy and content. This is what the fair is all about.

* * *

 The pack met up at the picnic area for lunch. They toted prizes and cloth.

"We'll order," Danny said, walking up to the vendors with the kids. The kids and Danny sat back down after they placed orders. Lydia nudged Derek for his attention.

"Danny looks really lonely. He loves the kids but he really needs Jackson." she spoke.

"You're right, Lydia, but what can we do? Jackson is not himself and we have to save him. His best friend is lost right now." Derek responded.

"Jackson had a rough time, because he was adopted. He lost his birth parents in an attempted invasion at a young age. Danny was his favorite person out of everyone." Stiles pitches in, having overheard the conservation.

"Maybe that's what the enemy wanted. They know that Jackson loves Danny, and without him, he was lost." Boyd butted in.

"Will you guys please stop talking? I don't think Danny would take too kindly to you talking about him, behind his back." Allison scolded.

"Sorry," they said in union. Danny gave them a strange look before going back to his meal. The pack was acting really odd today. The pack ate their lunch in silence. Everyone tried to ignore the elephant in the room.


	27. High in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack talks on their way to the next mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 26. This is the beginning of rescuing Jackson arc...Sorry if it is short.

The pack was boarding the plane. They would have to get a move on with the mission. If they wanted Jackson back, they had to be swift. Some pack members, however either had air sickness or were afraid of heights.

"Here you go." Stiles said as he passed around peppermint and chamomile tea lollipops.

"Okay, are all children accounted for?" Derek was doing roll call, while he directed the pack to their seats.

"We're over here!" Lyon jumped up and down while waving.

"The kids are with Stiles and I." Derek announced. Lyon wrapped his arms around Derek's legs and Rukia was picked up by Stiles.

"Andi, Alex, and Danny, are you here?" Derek questioned the single pack members.

"Yeah, we're all here." Alex answered.

"Andi is with the girls. Alex and Danny, you two are with the other boys." Derek directed.

"Alright," Alex responded.

"Are all the mated couples here?" Derek continued with roll call. Lydia did a head count and confirmed that all of them were here. She nodded to the alpha.

"Now that everyone are accounted for. Everyone that are airsick will have the window seat, while anyone who are scared of heights will have the aisle seats. Everyone else can sit in the middle." Derek finished. Everyone nodded before they moved to their seats and settled down to get comfortable. It would be a long flight. They needed all the sleep they can get.

* * *

The boys were huddled together on the plane. Since they were unable to sleep, Boyd and Isaac decided to quiz their seatmates. They had a lot of questions to ask.

"Alex, Danny and Scott, you're from Aster Aiyan, right? Do you know anything about Jackson and Matt?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Scott asked in confusion.

"Matt and Jackson could have weaknesses. We could use their weaknesses against them." Boyd explained.

"He's terrified of water. That's why he failed the test, when Deaton was scouting for potential guards." Danny answered.

"Jackson is competitive and a perfectionist." Alex replied.

"Does the Kanima have any weak spots?" Isaac asked.

"Only Derek and Allison knows," Boyd added.

"The Kanima is afraid of mirrors and it's own reflection. It has no true identity." Scott answered. The group settled down. They each thought of ways to get Matt and Jackson while using what they've learned.

* * *

The girls were huddled around each other. They were having a talk for girls only.

"How did you know who your soul mate was?" Andi asked everyone.

"You just have this feeling. It's consuming and loving." Erica answered.

"How did you two get together anyway?" Lydia wanted to know.

"That's a long story. It started when Derek was starting his pack.." Erica chuckled.

_Derek had bitten Erica. She was a good warrior but had a serious illness. Boyd came along awhile after. When Derek walked in the local metal shop to get his sword repaired. He paid the smith who was around his age close attention._

_'He looked like he had potential. Now how should I get him into the pack?' Derek thought. A few days later, Derek was introducing his new beta to the others._

_"Erica! Isaac! Come and meet your new pack mate!" the young alpha called to his betas.  
_

_"Boyd." Boyd grunted.  
_

_"Isaac." the curly-haired beta smiled shyly.  
_

_"I'm Erica Reyes." Erica smiled. Boyd and Erica trained well with the oldest beta-Isaac. They worked flawlessly on their first mission, handling a gang of rogue werewolves. The two betas grew close and eventually realized that they were mates. They fell in love, becoming Derek's first pack couple...(1)  
_

"That's pretty much it. We got married last year." Erica concluded her tale. The girls smiled and gushed over Erica's ring. It was a beautiful silver band with a simple diamond. It was a beautiful sight.

* * *

Matt walked towards the throne. Lady Kate was giving him a dirty look while the warlock standing next to her was being indifferent.

"You have failed again, Matthew, someone obviously has to supervise you." she glared.

"The first mission depleted my power levels." Matt defended himself.

"Understandable. What happened during the second mission?" Kate asked.

"The warlock was set on fire by a flaming arrow. I tried to help him." Matt answered.

"That does not excuse the fact that you need proper back up, Matthew. I'm sending Morgana and Nimue with you." Kate declared.

"As you insist, Lady Kate." Matt sighs. He is dismissed from the throne room and sent out.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles sat with the kids. They had woke up and were slightly fussy.

"When can we eat?" Rukia asked.

"I want to meet Jackson." Lyon said.

"Soon, baby girl." Derek promised.

"We have to save him first, kiddo." Stiles comments.

"Is he like us? Does he has two daddies and two mommies like we did?" Lyon asked.

"Who told you that?" Stiles asked in confusion.

"Scott did." Rukia said.

"Yes he did." Derek answered.

"It makes him sad sometimes. He didn't know his mommy and daddy because he was too young when they went away." Stiles explained to the young were-cat.

"Oh," Lyon whimpered. He understood how Jackson felt. (2)

"Don't be sad. you have Uncle Peter and Chris and they love you lots." Rukia hugged her older friend.

"Come here, you two. Someone need a bear hug." Derek chuckled. The kids clambered into his lap, snuggling close. Stiles laughed. They were a cute sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Boyd and Erica's back-story will be expanded on in part 2.
> 
> 2\. Lyon's past and how he ended up with the Hale pack will also be explained in part 2.


	28. Finding the Rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack finds a statue on the way to find the rebels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to be late with chapter 27, but I had a horrible headache last night and couldn't focus.  
> Shire Nation is based on my hometown. The area where I live is heavily populated with forests. Some are big enough to hide a rebel base if necessary.  
> I claim creative license for the details mentioned in this chapter.

The pack took a tour of Shire Nation. They wanted to explore it before meeting the rebels. The architecture of the kingdom was Colonial. It was based mostly in between 15-18th century. The forest bordered Shire Nation, supplying their game. The forest had trees that were heavy with fruit upon their green leaves. The pack passed by parks, a hotel, and a school.

In the city capital was the market square. The palace was like an European castle. There was an opera house used for live performance theater. There was several art museums scattered here and there. There was a zoo, an aquarium and several history museums.

After they left the capital, the pack was heading to the forest. Rukia and Lyon was running ahead of the pack when they stopped dead in their tracks. They looked up and saw a 5ft lifelike statue.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look!" Rukia ran to her parents and began dragging them over to the statue.

"Allie! Lydia! You need to see this." Lyon was pulling both of his sisters in their direction. The rest of the pack followed only to freeze in their tracks when they laid eyes on the statue. It was of a man in his mid twenties looking noble. He was wearing the clothes of a 17th century nobleman complete with a waistcoat. He had dark hair and green eyes.

"This is creepy. A random statue in the forest is never good." Isaac said.

"One day, my posterity will come. Only then will I come. Daddy, what does posterity mean?" Rukia asked as she read a marble tablet.

"It means their children and kids." Derek answered. A loud crack spooked the pack. Another had them jumping and looking around. They looked to the statue, seeing it slowly crumble to reveal a person.

"Who is that?" Lyon squeaked. The pack watched as the man inside the statue fell to the ground. The man looked at the diverse group. He recognized one of them but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Who are you? Where is Gerard? Did he send you?" the man asked sounding wary. He spoke in a French dialect.

"You know Gerard Argent?" Stiles asked.

"I thought I knew him, but obviously I was wrong. How do you think I got in this thing?" the man answered. The pack stared at the man with horror.

"Trust us, we know the feeling." Scott spoke through gritted teeth, he still remembered his past ordeal.

"I think Gerard has a method for taking out enemies without killing them." Lydia theorized.

"What is your name?" Derek asked changing the subject. The man hesitated briefly before speaking.

"You can call me Jean Biche for now. Who are you all?" he replied. (1)

"I'm Derek Hale. This is my mate, Stiles and our daughter Rukia." Derek began. Stiles and Rukia waved when their names were mentioned.

"I'm Scott, and this is my mate Isaac. That's Danny, our best friend." Scott said pointing Danny out. Isaac waved when Scott introduced him.

"The rest of them are Alex, Andi, Boyd, Erica, Allison, Lydia and Lyon." Stiles added. Each pack member stepped forward or raised their hands when introduced. Then the pack helped Jean to the rebel camp. He can get checked out when they get there.

Deep in the forest was the rebel camp base. The base was actually a stone fortress. It was big enough to hold everyone and their leaders.

"Welcome, Hale pack. I am Stuart Leonid." the rebel leader said. Stuart was in his late twenties. He had an olive skin tone to go with his short auburn hair and brown eyes. 

"Nice to meet you," the pack said, as two healers came forward to take Jean to the infirmary.

"Please, let me lead you to the meeting room." Stuart said. The pack nodded and started to follow Stuart to the meeting room. While Lyon and Rukia was taken to the playroom.

* * *

  _Jackson was in roaming the market square going from vendor to vendor. He was looking for food to eat tonight. Jackson stared at his hand as he reached for some fruit. Scales were slowing crawling up his wrists and forearms...He started screaming and woke up.  
_

The man trembled. He didn't know what to feel. Jackson was an empty shell of his former self. He had no memory of who he was before he woke up in Shire Nation. It was too vague and distant.

Jackson couldn't sleep for hours. He didn't want to feel this way again. He wished the nightmares would end.

* * *

 The pack was in the meeting room discussing strategy for fighting the enemy.

"They have weaknesses we can use against them," Allison suggested.

"What kind? We might have something for that." one of the rebels suggested.

"Matt and the Kanima can't swim." Scott stated.

"Leave the magic users to Stiles and me." Lydia threw in. The rebels nodded as the meeting was ended. The army needed to train together to end this.

* * *

_Jackson, Lydia, Scott and Allison was on a double date. They were having fun together. It was Market Day, so vendors were putting out their best food. The market allowed vendors and buyers to trade food and clothes. The couples ate cookies and venison sandwiches, the best in the village._

_'What do you want to do after lunch?" Jackson asked. Lydia had put her plate down and walked over to feel the clothes and look at the jewelry and trinkets in the light._

_"We can go shopping! Please?" Lydia exclaimed._

_"We always end up holding the bags!" Jackson complained._

_"We'll buy you more food if you take us shopping." Allison offered._

_"Fine! But I want three venison sandwiches. No exceptions." Jackson declared as he gave in._

* * *

 Stiles and Derek were presenting their update reports to Peter and Chris.

"We found a man Gerard imprisoned as a statue in the forest. He told us to call him Jean for now. He's not ready to tell us his real name yet." Derek explained.

"I think it is because of the threat of Gerard." Stiles theorized.

"I've heard stories of that. He never had a name through." Chris responded.

"What kind of things? His clothing is decades old." Stiles stated.

"Many. He turned against Gerard to save his child from Gerard's way of life. He found it unsettling and unreal. Gerard was angered and used black magic to lock him away." Chris explained.

"Do you know what happened to the child?" Derek questioned.

"I never found out. I tried to get a name, but no one wanted to risk the same treatment." Chris spoke sadly. Chris would think about how 'Jean' disappeared. It would haunt him relentlessly and it was one of the reasons why he ran away with Peter. He didn't want his love meeting the same fate.

"Have you all met the rebels at their base?" Peter asked changing the subject much to Chris's relief.

"Yeah. They're all good people." Derek responded.

"We will need your reports before you make a move. Plan wisely and you will get Jackson. You are dismissed," Chris announced. Derek and Stiles nodded and walked away from the war room heading for the nearest portal. They had to get to training immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Jean Biche is french for John Doe. I have plans for Jean, that is all I'm saying!


	29. Rebel Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack starts holding a series of meetings at the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with chapter 29! This fic is nearly done. However, starting next month, Tori and I will be focused on finishing 'Last of Our problems.' Because I really want to have it completely done before Thanksgiving. So my updates for part 2 will slow down, at least until Strength in Numbers series is done.

A few days later, the pack was training with the rebels. They needed to be in perfect sync to win. So the group decided to try coming up with a battle strategy. They needed a plan that Chris would approve of, and then they could begin training.

"Mr. Hale, I think we should lure Matt and the Kanima to the water. It'll make the battle easier." one of the rebels suggested.

"Where is the nearest water source?" Derek asked.

"It's not too far north of here. It surrounds the country." Stuart answered.

"Are there any magic restraints available?" Lydia wanted to know.

"Yes. We acquired them before you arrived." the rebel leader responded.

"Thank goodness. We can handle magic users, but not a lot all at once." Stiles sighed into relief.

"What should we do with the pirates?" Andi asked.

"Light something on fire. Blackbeard used to scare people by lighting his beard on fire." a rebel suggested.

"Finally! We have a workable plan! We just need to train." Stiles exclaimed.

"Derek and Stiles contacted Peter and Chris. Since everything is in place, they just need to tell them what is supposed to happen." Boyd explained.

"Well, this meeting is adjourned. We need to train." Stuart declared, as he ended the meeting. The pack and the rebels dispersed. They went their separate ways to train and play.

* * *

  _The pack met Morrell and Deaton in the castle. They were having an important meeting. They needed to discuss the Kanima's bizarre actions._

_"Why is the Kanima killing innocent people and not murderers?" Scott asked.  
_

_"Black magic. It's strictly forbidden." Morrell explained.  
_

_"Do you have the counter spells? We need to not only reverse the black magic, but we also need to turn Jackson back to a human."  Allison explained.  
_

_"Yes but I need to cross reference." Deaton responded.  
_

_"Plus you'll need his soul mate to help break the spell, so you should begin looking." Morrell added._

_"Do you know who it is?" Erica asked after the pack looked at each other confused._

_"I have an idea but it's not certain." Deaton stated. Everyone looked around as Deaton smirked. It was a tad funny that they are so clueless._

* * *

  Matt, Morgana, Nimue and the warlock were speaking with Lady Kate, they were giving their update reports. The magic users shuffled around nervously. No one really wanted to break the bad news. In the end, Nimue stepped forwards to clear her throat.

"Remember the statue in the forest? Well, it's no longer a statue." she spoke nervously. Before Kate could respond, the large doors swung open. They all heard the angry marching footsteps of one Gerard Argent. _  
_

"Who let him out?!" Gerard bellowed furiously.

"We don't know exactly whom but the Hale pack was in the area at the time." Morgana explained. The sorceress was just as uncomfortable as her fellow magic user.

"How have they managed to come this far?" Kate spoke in disbelief. This was supposed to be a easy task, capture the exiled prince and destroy the ragtag pack. Instead two loyal servants were dead and four former prisoners were free and out of their reach.

"We underestimated the punks," the warlock grunted.

"Go with the group, Katherine. Make sure there are no errors. Now leave me to think." Gerard ordered. Everyone bowed and left. This won't end well.

* * *

 The rebels were meeting with the pack, Peter and Chris.

"We are here to discuss battle plans." Peter stated as he began the meeting.

"I know how to get to the castle. I am the rightful ruler of this country." Stuart stated. Shocked silence fell as the pack stared at the rebel leader in shock. Stiles wasn't the only prince robbed of his heritage? The Argents and their minions were beyond despicable!

"You lost your kingdom too? What about your family? Did you lose them too?" Stiles asked in a shocked voice.

"Yeah. I lost both my parents and siblings." Stuart responded. Stiles ran up to hug the man and hold him. As their pack and fellow rebels watched sadly.

"We have a plan," one of the rebels admitted breaking the silence.

"What kind of plan?" Chris wanted to know.

"We just bind the magic users' magic, lure Matt and the Kanima to the water, and light a fire to scare the pirates." Lydia announced.

"That seems simple enough." Peter mused.

"We still need the counter spells." Allison replied.

"I thought he found them already?" Peter asked.

"We need to get them from him," Derek stated.

"Plus, we need his soul mate and we don't know who that is." Andi pointed out.

"Well, isn't it obvious? It's Danny boy," Peter announced as he snickered. Everyone turned to stare the now pale Danny. As the guard froze in sheer terror. He had an idea this whole time but wanted to tell Jackson himself. He didn't want to be outed! Now the girls and Alex never will leave him alone with their questions! (1)

"Now you are all set, let's get to it," Chris said as he glared at his unrepentant husband. Did Peter have to out the poor guard like that? The meeting ended and everyone left to prepare.

* * *

 The mated pairs had disappeared to have some time alone before the battle. Danny was hiding somewhere from the curious duo of Alex and Andi. So Stiles and Derek were spending some time with Lyon and Rukia. Derek was reading a children's story to the cubs.  Rukia was laughing at a Mother Goose tale from Stiles' lap, while Derek had his arms around a cheerful Lyon.

"When can we meet Jackson?" Lyon asked when Derek paused in his reading.

"Soon. We need to rescue him and then we'll bring him home." Derek replied.

"What will happen to Jean? Where will he go?" Rukia asked. The little girl wanted to know what would happen to her new friend after he was cleared and allowed to leave the place where sick and hurt people went.

"He'll come home with us and be family." Stiles answered.

"Yay! He's lots of fun!" Rukia cheered.

"Yeah, since he can make good animal noises." Lyon agreed. (2)

"Well he can probably teach me those noises." Derek joked as he continued to read. He'd love to have Jean in the pack. He seemed so familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Danny has had his suspicions about his soul mate for a long time now. It will be explained eventually.  
> (2) When Jean was recovering in the infirmary, Lyon and Rukia were frequent visitors. They adore their new friend and playmate. The feeling is mutual.


	30. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack finds out an important fact while in battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with chapter 29. I'm still working on the outline for part 2, so far, it looks like part 2 will be longer than Quest. Sorry everyone!

The pack was gathered at the camp. The adults were wearing armor and carrying their gear. The adults were there to say goodbye to the kids and Jean.

"We'll see you guys back home. Be careful." Derek was saying.

"Why do we have to leave?" Rukia asked with a pout. Lyon was nodding in agreement. 

"We can help!" Lyon added. He really did not want to leave when things were just getting fun! 

"It's for your own safety. As always, you will see Jackson when we get back." Stiles explained patiently. Rukia and Lyon relented and hugged their parents and sisters. A portal opened and Chris and Laura stepped out. They had on their armor and gear. The kids and Jean waved goodbye before going through the same portal. The portal closed behind the group. They gathered their weapons and got ready to fight.

* * *

Back at the palace, Jean was taking a tour with Will and Talia. They were showing him and the children the throne room.

"Do you guys want to see how Alpha pairs solve problems?" William asked.

"Yeah. That sounds interesting." Jean responded. They looked around and saw a conflict brewing. Two men were arguing and it looked like they would turn the argument into a physical fight. The pair was a werewolf and a were jaguar respectively. Talia intervened while William took the kids out of the room. They did not need to see violence.

"What is going on? You are quarreling like children. My granddaughter and nephew don't even argue like this!" Talia scolded. The two men immediately stopped arguing to plead their case to the Alpha queen.

"This idiot wants us to train the army using a mundane routine while Princess Laura is gone!" the were-cat complained.

"It's strength training. The princess has commented on how the army has the spirit and finesse but not the strength." the werewolf pleaded his case.

"We should be working on defense! A good offense needs a good defense!" the were-cat retorted.

"What kind of training would they do?" William asked. As he returned to the room, moments later with the kids in tow.

"Weight-lifting," the werewolf responded.

"And what would you do for defense?" William asked the were-cat.

"Counter attacks and stealth." the were-cat responded.

"Compromise. It's just as simple as that." Talia stated. The pair looked down. They were embarrassed for fighting in front of the Alpha.

"We are sorry, Alpha." both men said.

"Apology accepted and next time, try to make compromises." Talia responded. Jean stared in awe. Talia handled everything without resorting to violence unlike Gerard. A person would have already been punished brutally for childish spats. With 50 lashes as a reminder not to repeat their actions. 

"Sorry about that, should we continue?" Talia apologized to the group. The kids nodded and followed her. Jean spares a glance at Will, who looks absolutely proud. Jean was starting to like this pack.

* * *

Matt stumbled through the forest. He was trying to sneak up on the pack. The Kanima was right at his side with a group of pirates. He was just getting away from the river when the pack beat him there.

"Hello Matt." Danny announced their arrival through gritted teeth. He was absolutely furious with Matt for all he had done.

"What the hell? How did you get here?" Matt asked in horror. The river was too close! And Mahealani knew perfectly well that he couldn't swim!

"That's just detail. All you should know is that we're taking Jackson back." Derek responded as he flicked his ear. The rebels and the pack emerged from their hiding places and surrounded Matt and the others.

The rebels zeroed in on the pirates. Fire smouldered on torches, causing smoke to come from them. They couldn't see where the smoke was coming from so they were frightened. Derek extended his claws as he ran to Matt. Stiles cast a spell to weaken Matt long enough for the prince's mate to reach him. Danny drew his sword. He didn't want to hurt Jackson but he'd have to fend him off.  The girls were right behind him, backing him up. It was all in the pack's hands of what they were going to do with Matt after Jackson was back to normal.

* * *

In the meantime, the warlock and Nimue with their own pirate army was tied up with some other pack members and rebels. The group was in middle of the woods.

"You didn't kill all of us." Stuart said, backing his family's assassin into a corner.

"It was only an order!" the warlock nearly screamed. He knew he was dead, he could see his death into the prince's eyes.

"An order never excuses death." the exiled prince stated. Meanwhile, Erica was at Isaac's side as Alex had Laura's back. The quartet was taking Nimue on. Nimue was skilled, but not enough to deal with four opponents at the same time.

"Fire!" A pirate screamed as he fled from the rebels. His crew was also backing away through the trees. The rebels pushed the pirates to the water, nearly causing some to start swimming.

* * *

"Look alive!" Morgana shouted as she saw the team. Kate drew her weapon, ready to fight. The pirates fled to the city, still scared of the flaming torches. The rebels was in hot pursuit. Lydia  had taken Morgana on with Scott and Boyd at her back. While dodging the attacks the black mage was sending out. Lydia was fighting fire with fire using her magic.

"Hello, Kate." Chris spoke grimly as he cornered Kate.

"Chris. Long time no see big brother." Kate responded, as she smirked.

"Big brother?! What is she talking about?!" Scott exclaimed as he dodged Morgana's spell attacks.

"I was born Christopher Alexander Argent. I renounced my family and ran away with Peter. We had married awhile before we ran. Unlike Kate here, I'm not blind to his cruelty." Chris explained.

"If you think that will change how we feel about Chris and Allison, then you are dead wrong." Boyd directed his sentence to Kate. The beta dodged an attack.

"Your opinion doesn't matter, idiot. All that matters is that your pack is exterminated." Kate retorted angrily. The sorceress was livid that her ploy didn't work.

"Over my dead body, bitch." Lydia growled. The witch glared at the black magic users as the pack charged.


	31. Fighting from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack is still in battle and more times from before the invasion is explored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here with chapter 30. Sorry if it is short. Quest is nearly complete! Reclaiming Aster Aiyan is part 2.  
> Sorry-I accidentally pressed the wrong button and posted it before I was finished typing it earlier!

_Danny and Jackson were sitting on his bed playing poker and eating snacks. After Jackson got a royal flush, Danny decided to take over and reshuffle the cards. While Danny was dealing the cards, Jackson asked his friend a life-changing question.  
_

_"How are you feeling, Danny? Have you met anyone new yet?" Jackson asked._

_"I'm still single, why do you ask?" Danny responded. Jackson didn't verbally answer him. He took Danny's face in his hand. He brought his best friend's lips to his own and kissed them. Danny stiffened in shock. He's known Jackson for a decade and loved him for seven years but he was still surprised._

_"What was that for?" Danny asked when Jackson ended the kiss._

_"That was me kissing you, Danny." Jackson said._

_"What about Lydia?" Danny asked in confusion. Wasn't those two dating?_

_"What about her?" Jackson growled. Did Danny really believe those stupid rumors? While yes he did like Lydia, his feelings was only platonic. Besides he knew that Lydia had feelings for Allison. It was obvious to anyone that had eyes._

_At Jackson's comment, Danny got mad and started to yell at him. Not liking that Danny thinks he's a cheater, Jackson yelled right back._

_Downstairs, Allison and Stiles jumped when they heard angry shouting. Derek and Scott were already running up the stairs leading to the living quarters of the knights and guardsmen. The teens looked at each other and mutually decided to go to see what was going on. As Stiles and Allison burst through the door, Danny and Jackson were pulled apart. Both furious boys fought, wanting to get free to hit their opponent. Stiles was staring at the angry boys with shock. He expected this from Jackson and Scott, but not Jackson and Danny! A verbal argument was one thing, but a physical fight was a whole new ball game!  
_

_"Deaton isn't going to like this." Scott said. Everyone except for the duo nodded their agreement. Deaton was a stickler for rules and anything that could impact their teamwork was strictly prohibited. A few minutes later, Derek and Scott dragged them to Deaton._

_"What is the matter?" Deaton asked when the group turned up at his study._

_"Those two got in an argument and refuses to tell us why." Derek explained. The captain of the guards was not amused in the least. He gave the duo a look._

_"Will you two stop acting like children?" he asked in annoyance. A few minutes later, the seething duo were released after being given a reprimand and three to six weeks of washing dishes in the kitchen in addition to helping the gardeners._

_Several weeks later, the boys still weren't on speaking terms. After holding their tongues for too long, Deaton consulted with King John._

_"Jackson and Danny's teamwork have been negatively impacted. Isn't there anything we can do to get them to fix it?" the guard captain asked.  
_

_"The lookout tower is close to the border. I sent a platoon of knights there to prepare in case of an attack. Perhaps a few weeks there would help." John responded. The king decided that their teamwork needed to be mended so he sent them to watch the tower. They didn't know that Matt was conspiring against them until it was too late._

_Danny and Jackson were standing on the opposite sides of the roof when they heard gunfire downstairs. They were alarmed and ran to ring the alert signal. As soon as they set it off, they were seized by men. They saw Matt and knew what had happened. They've been tricked..._

* * *

"Kill them all!" Matt ordered. He was at the edge of the water and he needed an opening. The Kanima hissed and jumped. Before a pack member could take it down, the Kanima dug it's claws into some of them. When he saw his mate obey Matt, Danny had enough. He rushed Matthew taking the general by surprise and throwing him into the water.

"That should teach you never to hurt my family." he declared. As Matt choked and vainly attempted to get dog-paddle to the shore. Stiles headed towards his pack mates.

"Now he had that one coming." Derek commented.

* * *

 Nimue was cornered. She was in total desperation so she attacked. Without thinking, she cast a spell and sent people flying. Some hit the trees and some skidded across the forest floor. Taking advantage of the distraction, Erica slashed at Nimue's side. Nimue dropped down and sent Erica flying. She limped away trying to regroup. She couldn't take them like this, not in her current condition.

* * *

 Morgana was fighting hard. She took on all comers and didn't back down. After getting cornered, she instantly grabbed Scott and held her sword to his throat.

"Let Lady Kate and I go or the mutt dies!" she hissed.

"You wouldn't dare. If you killed him, nothing would stop us from ripping you apart mercilessly." Chris stated coldly. The runaway Argent was beyond furious. The group then realized that they were at a stalemate. They had caught the bluff but it wasn't a solution. This was not the best time for guessing either. It was either try or regret.

* * *

The group walked in the library and found Deaton and Morrell already there. The mages looked up from their books to see the group.

"Alan, Marin, these are Jean and the kids, Rukia and Lyon." Talia introduced the group to each other.

"Hi," Jean said holding out a hand for them to accept. The kids waves happily at the pair, infectious smiles on their faces. After shaking hands, Deaton asked the newcomers.

"Would you like to hear some stories about Talia and Will?" Deaton chuckled. The alpha couple groaned and the others laughed. The cooks brought them cookies, tea, and milk as they sat down for some embarrassing stories.


	32. Let's Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack works to free the rebels' kingdom and Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with chapter 31. The next and final part is the epilogue.

The kanima hissed at Danny, trying to scare him. Danny didn't flinch. He had to stand tall and strong if he wanted his best friend back.

"Jackson, it's me, Danny. I'm your best friend. Not Matt, not Gerard, but me." the young man pleaded. The Kanima stopped hissing, and it spared Danny a long glance.

"I know you're in there. I know the boy I love is in there, please remember." Danny sobbed. The Kanima was lost in its mind.

_"You rat bastard! We should have killed you!" Jackson shouted at Matt as he was restrained. A broad shouldered soldier came up to him and backhanded him across his face._

_"Don't struggle, Jacky. The mages aren't as kind as I am." Matt sneered. With that six black magic users started chanting. Scales started from his legs and worked their way up.  A tail sprouted from his tailbone and claws from his fingers. Jackson screamed, pain ripping through him. Eventually the pain overwhelmed the teen and he passed out. Only to wake up hours later with no memory or any clue of who he was..._

Danny stepped closer, catching the lizard's attention. It crawled towards the male, tail waving in the air. He heard Danny's heartbeat quicken. In the meantime, Stiles witnessed the Kanima come closer to Danny and seized the moment. As he started chanting, he threw the dust onto the Kanima. It hissed and fell onto his back, wiggling and crying. A few moments later, the Kanima abruptly stopped thrashing and hissed again. The forbidden spell controlling the creature was broken and the Kanima was pissed. It got to its feet and stalked to the pirates. It looked vicious and angry. _  
_

"Quick! Use the other counter-spell before he kills others!" Allison hissed. While the older female beta knew that the pirates and Matt deserved to die, Jackson already had enough blood on his hands.  He didn't need any more reasons to regret his actions. In the meantime, Derek was digging his claws in his pack members to remove the venom and speed up their healing.

"Danny, I'll need your help." Stiles spoke. Danny stood between Jackson and the pirates.

"Jackson, remember me," Danny whimpered. The Kanima walked towards Danny and hissed at him, ready to attack.

"I love you!" Danny yelled. The Kanima stopped and Stiles started to chant. A strong gush of wind blew through the trees and surrounded the pair. Slowly, the scales and claws receded from Jackson's body. It left him nude and exposed to the pack. His bright blue eyes met Danny's and he whispered to him. 

"Say it again."

"I love you, Jackson Whittemore!" Danny cried with a smile. Jackson wrapped his arms around Danny and kisses his lips. They felt the same after all these years. The pack smiled as they watched. Their family was whole again. Derek was the only one to notice that the pirates and Matt had gotten away but he knew that they had sent a message.

"Let's go home," Jackson whispered. Danny smiled and took off his cloak. He wrapped it around Jackson and kissed him again. The pack and the rebels journeyed back to the camp.

* * *

Isaac and Erica were the only pack members still on their feet. They were chasing Nimue, while the others were struggling to stand after being sent flying. Erica caught her first and tackled her to the ground. She rolled her over and exposed her throat. Isaac let his claws grow before slashing her throat. As Isaac killed his prey, Stuart was slicing the throat of the warlock that had killed his family. There were many others that he wished to kill but this is a small victory. The rebels were rounding up the wounded and weary pirates. They had surrendered.

"Back to camp! Bring the prisoners!" Laura called.

* * *

Lydia timed her shot perfectly before pulling out her bow and arrow. She shot Morgana in the shoulder. Boyd grabbed Scott as the woman hit the ground.

"Retreat!" Kate yelled as she dragged Morgana behind her. She hopped on a horse and rode off. Morgana bounced on the back, a broken arrow embedded in her shoulder. Some priates managed to flee but the rest were quickly rounded up.

"We'll be back with a much larger army." Morgana grunted as they rode out of sight.

* * *

The kingdom was rejoicing. People drank and feasted while partying. Laughter and singing were heard all around. Alex and Andi were heavily intoxicated. They were leaning on each other, kissing and laughing. Erica had gotten it all on camera. Allison was asking her for copies.

"I know we told them to get along, but I did not see that one coming." Stiles whispered to Derek.

"Ichigo and Cora would have a field day with this." the alpha responded.

"Now that would be interesting to see," Stiles chuckled as he accepted a slice of cake. The party continued and all was merry.

* * *

 The pack met the rebels to say goodbye. Some were hung over and ill from the previous festivities. They would have rested but they needed to get home to start on another chapter of their lives.

"Thank you. You have brought me home to my people. I shall hold you in my heart as allies." Stuart said. The former rebel leader had taken his rightful place as the true ruler of Shire Nation.

"You are welcome to help us take back my country when the time come." Stiles smiled.

"We can draw up a treaty between Cano Gleann and Shire Nation, when we get back home. In the future, we can add Aster Aiyan to it." Derek suggested. Stuart nodded and smiled as he shook the alpha pair's hands. The portal opened and one by one the pack stepped in.

"We shall see you again, Lord Hales!" Stuart yelled as the portal closed.

"You're all home!" Talia smiled as the pack tumbled through the portal and landed in the lounge. The kids broke away from Jean and to run to Derek and Stiles. The pair picked them up and swung them around before setting them back down. Peter had his arms wrapped around Chris and was scenting him. Lyon then ran to hug both his sisters and Chris respectively. After everyone finished greeting each other, and Jean had been introduced. Jackson noticed two young kids he'd never seen before, but the redhead seemed familiar.

"Where is Jackson?" Lyon asked.

"I'm Jackson. What is your name?" the newcomer chuckled.

"I'm Rukia, this is my cousin, Lyon. We're just like you!" Rukia chirped. Jackson raised his eyebrow and looked to Allison.

"They're adopted." she whispers.

"Really? It feels good to know that I'm not alone." Jackson smiled. He was relieved to know that he no longer was alone. While he logically knew that he couldn't be the only child that was orphaned then adopted. No one liked to advertise that they were adopted, especially among the merchant and noble class. The artisans and the villagers were more open about the subject topic.

"We should get to the kitchen. Some of you need coffee and peppermint tea." Peter chuckled. He heard the groans of the heavily intoxicated and hungover. This was going to be fun.


	33. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack starts to settle in and Deaton has some news for Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter! Sorry to take so long, but rl issues came up. Thankfully this weekend is a holiday, so I have some free time. Hopefully I can finish the planned chapters on time!  
> I claim creative license for some of the details mentioned here!

The sun was high in the sky. Jean, Talia and Chris were watching the pack cubs run around and play. The kids had hit it right off with Rukia and quickly welcomed her. Laura was off to the far right of the field, teaching the army their new defense techniques.

"I have an idea! Let's play hide and seek!" Rukia squealed.

"Yay!" the cubs cheered. They watched as the cubs split up and ran to hiding spots. Some even hid behind soldiers, who played along and stood stock still. A were-jaguar cub was to be the seeker. He covered his eyes and started to count to a hundred. While the game was underway, Jean turned to the others and asked them a question.

"Why do the pack cubs want a tree house?" he asked. Chris groaned at the reminder.

"They were reading the Magic Tree House series, and now they really want to go on all of those adventures." Chris moaned.

"We'll just appease them" Talia chuckled. Jean smiled as he watched the soldiers get mixed in with the cubs. Laura was chuckling as the army played with the kids, abandoning their training duties. This was a good day.

* * *

Meanwhile, the pack was hanging out in the kitchen enjoying tea. Some was even drinking coffee in an attempt to shake off the lingering effects of their hangover. They were laughing and talking. Jackson brought up the subject of the pictures Erica took at the celebration. Allison mentioned the Alex and Andi kiss. The former enemies turned friends were horrified. They knew that if Ichigo and Cora could see them now, they never would let them live their kiss down ever.

"Oh my God! You guys were sloppy drinks!" Scott chuckled from behind a cup of tea. At this current moment, Alex wanted lightning to strike him and Andi wanted to dig a very deep hole in the earth. The latter was utterly mortified that she had been caught kissing her crush, and worst of all, they got it all on film!

"Thank you for the pictures!" Allison snorted.

"You're all welcome!" Erica laughed.

"You're lucky. If Ichigo and Cora were here, you'd be dealing with a lot worse." Stiles chuckled.

"Oh we know that, all too well!" Alex moaned.

"I've heard the stories and Cora was my older sister, remember?" Andi added.

"Let them remember this as a tale of cautionary, young grasshopper," Isaac chuckled before he burst out laughing. The kitchen was filled with laughter and Andi and Alex were dying of embarrassment.

* * *

 Peter and Chris were spending time in their quarters. Now this campaign was over, they could breathe. Chris had his head on Peter's chest and an arm slung over his waist. Peter's nose was buried in Chris's hair and he had his arms wrapped around his husband.

"The family is whole again," Chris smiles.

"All we need is Cora and Rukia's family to join us. I truly don't believe that they all died." Peter responded.

"According to Intel, there are three confirmed deaths. The only ones we don't know about are Hisana and Ichigo." Chris mused.

"It is a possibility, then. Since according to the grapevine, not everyone were accounted for. Some could have fell through the cracks." Peter replied.

"We'll ask our spies to check later. For right now, we need to be with family," Chris smiled, kissing his husband and lying back onto the bed.

* * *

A few hours later, Derek and Stiles were in the kitchen planning their wedding with Talia.

"We should minimize the wine. The pack is crazy when the drinks are flowing. You can't even get drunk." Stiles said as he reviewed the menu.

"You're right. The stuff we had the night before were laced with wolfsbane. We can't risk the kids getting into that stuff." Derek decided.

"What kind of food is acceptable? Meat or pasta?" Talia asked as she changed subjects.

"Both would be nice," Derek replied.

"Would you like anything else to go with it?" Talia questioned.

"Bread and fruits." Stiles stated.

"Since the main dessert course is cake, what kind should we have?" Talia asked.

"Marble sounds delicious." Derek replied.

"Well that is settled. We should be getting back to the family, yeah?" Talia smiled. They gathered up their papers and pens and walked to the main room of the castle.

* * *

 Deaton was cleaning his quarters when Stiles and Derek entered. Putting away the broom, he walked towards the couple.

"Why were we invited here, Deaton?" Derek asked.

"Your subjects needs you," Deaton directed his sentence to Stiles.

"What is it? What is happening? What is Gerard doing to my people?" the exiled prince started panicking over his people's welfare.

"He's allowed his men to rape men and women. He even outlawed white magic. He has also falsely imprisoned subjects when they try to protect the innocents." Deaton replied sadly.

"Oh God! We can't let him live! When we get to him, we kill him on the spot!" Stiles declared.

"Uncle Peter wants to kill Gerard. Because he nearly killed Uncle Chris when he first found out about those two." Derek announced.

"Good. I'd rather it be him killing Gerard." Deaton replied. While he knew that the tyrant deserved to die, he didn't want to kill unless there was no other choice. Unlike Gerard Argent he wasn't blood thirsty and enjoying killing for the sake of it. The death penalty was only given to traitors and any persons that crossed the line or point of no return.

"We need to plan, Stiles. We need to take them out." Derek spoke as he turned to his fiance.

"Definitely, but how long should we wait to attack?" Stiles asked.

"A year. Jackson, Lydia and Scott are out of shape when it comes to fighting." Derek stated.

"Is that enough? Or is it too long? We need him gone as soon as possible." Stiles turned to his former guard captain.

"It's the right amount of time. They are fine warriors and would only need the year." Deaton reassured the worried prince. Then the meeting ended, and everyone went their separate ways. 

_The pack was together again with another member. They are at their strongest together and are almost ready to attack. After a year, there'll be no stopping them. They will save Aster Aiyan from the Argents._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done-after nearly 4 1/2 months. Next is Reclaiming Aster Aiyan. The prologue should be up in 2 days, if all goes as planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. I welcome constructive criticism!


End file.
